400 Jahre Dunkelheit
by Dray Soichi - aka Akkarin
Summary: Wir befinden uns in der realen Welt aber mit Vampiren die von ihrer Art die von Anne Rice entsprechen! Allerdings ist die eine Slash Gewalt Story über einen Vampir der seine Lebensgeschichte als Vampir erzählt!
1. Prolog und Einleitung

Prolog

Zum besseren Verstehen dieses Buches, möchte ich im voraus nur erwähnen, dass ich dieses Manuskript begonnen habe zu schreiben, als ich 15 Jahre alt war. In der Zeit sind damals Kapitel eins bis drei entstanden. Die darauf folgenden wurden geschrieben, als ich in etwa zwanzig war. Ich habe mehrere Jahre daran gesessen und es eigentlich nur für mich geschrieben, weil ich meine Rechtschreibung verbessern wollte. Nachdem dann mehrere meiner Freunde und meine Eltern die ersten Seiten zu lesen bekamen, waren sie so begeistert, das ich von ihnen „genötigt" wurde so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben! Dadurch ist es mir dann gelungen, mit einem etwas gesteigerten Selbstbewusstsein, diesen Roman zur Vollendung zu bringen. Ich bitte daher um Verständnis, das die ersten Kapitel vom Stil und der Länge vom Rest variieren, da ich für mich beschlossen habe, jene Kapitel nicht zu überarbeiten, um die Entwicklung meiner Schreibart sichtbar zu belassen.

Ich möchte allerdings erwähnen, dass kein einziger Charakter der hier erwähnt wird, irgendwelche autobiographische Züge hat. Weder mit irgendjemanden aus meinem Bekanntenkreis, noch mit mir selber.

Einleitung

Hallo! Ich bin Armand de Courdeaux. Meine stechenden grünen Augen und mein langes braunes Haar verstärken die Wirkung meiner bleichen Haut. Ich bin ca. 1,80 m groß und wiege knapp 71Kg, man könnte sagen, dass ich für „meine" Zeit sehr groß und schlank bin. Nachdem ich jetzt etwas von mir erzählt habe, möchte ich Ihnen etwas über dieses Buch verraten. Es handelt von meinem Leben. Eventuell klingt das für Sie langweilig und schnulzig, aber lassen Sie mich das erklären.

Ich bin ein Vampir! Seit ungefähr 400Jahren geistere ich schon in der Welt der Sterblichen herum. Ich bin sicher Sie glauben mir kein Wort, aber deshalb habe ich dieses Buch geschrieben. - Ich versuche, Ihnen die Welt der „Untoten" etwas näher zu bringen. Dieses Buch handelt von meinen Gefährten und wie wir die Jahrhunderte überstanden haben. Aber ich rede zuviel, am besten Sie blättern um und beginnen, das erste Kapitel zu lesen. Also wir hören voneinander.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel I

Der Anfang

Am 11.Juni im Jahre 1581 bin ich um ca. 6.00Uhr in der Früh geboren. Aufgewachsen in einem kleinen Dorf, einige Kilometer vom jetzigen Marseille entfernt. Mit Louis, Pierre und Perrine, meinen jüngeren Geschwistern, war ich der „Mann" in unserer Truppe. Ich zählte gerade erst zehn Jahre und wusste nicht, wer unsere Eltern erstochen hatte und in unser Land einmarschiert war. Durch Arbeiten und Diskretion sicherten wir uns unser Überleben. 1592 wurde wieder ein Angriff auf unsere Gegend verübt. Starke Kämpfe erschütterten die Mutter Erde. Anfang September griffen die Unbekannten unser Haus an, sie plünderten es aus und durch meine Unvorsichtigkeit wurde auch noch Perrine von ihnen vergewaltigt und anschließend durch ein spanisches Schwert eines großen finsteren Kriegers hingerichtet. Meine Qual war unermesslich. Sie war gerade erst acht Jahre alt; dass ich vorher ein mehr oder weniger munterer, lebensfreudiger und optimistischer Junge war, konnte man jetzt nicht mehr im geringsten ahnen. Ich versank in Selbstmitleid. Meine Brüder versuchten alles, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, doch nichts half. Und im Laufe der Zeit wurden auch sie Opfer dieser Unbekannten, was mich natürlich nicht gerade aufbaute.

Im Jahre 1594 wanderte ich nach Italien aus. Ich bemerkte, dass ich ziemlich gut zeichnen konnte und bemühte mich um eine dementsprechende Lehrstelle. Diese erhielt ich beim Franzosen Santiego. Er fristete sein Dasein in einem großen, düsteren aber dennoch schönem Haus am Rande der Stadt Florenz. Seine Präzision beim Zeichnen von abstrakten Gegenständen war verblüffend. Die Figuren „lebten" förmlich auf seiner Leinwand und die Lebewesen drangen mit ihren mysteriösen Blicken in eines jeden Herzen, als würden sie die Gedanken des Betrachters lesen. Mir erschien es nicht natürlich, das ein Sterblicher derart zeichnen konnte. Er lehrte mich das Zeichnen, als ob ich sein Gefährte gewesen wäre. Durch ihn lernte ich, Menschen zu schätzen. Ich gewann meine Lebensfreude und meinen Optimismus zurück. Ich lernte lieben.

Nur eins machte mir zu schaffen: Jede Nacht verschwand Santiego auf mysteriöse Weise aus unserem Zimmer und kehrte erst nach ein paar Stunden zurück. Tagsüber verweilte er in seinem Kellergewölbe, wo er, wie ich dachte, an neuen Bildern arbeitete. Dies war etwas, was er mir vorenthalten hatte. Nie habe ich ihn persönlich beim Malen gesehen. Erst als ich mit 18 Jahren von der Pest befallen wurde, offenbarte er mir seine wahre Natur.

„Hör zu, mein Junge. Ich bin nicht der, der zu sein ich vorgebe."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich ihm," du bist kein Aristokrat aus Paris, sondern ein Bauernsohn, irgendwo aufgewachsen an der Grenze zwischen Frankreich und Italien."

Mitleid und Verständnis erfüllte sein Gesicht. Angst war der Ausdruck in meine Augen. Er sandte mir Bilder, die ich damals für unaussprechlich hielt.

Ein Mann in der Blütezeit seiner Jahre, kniete vor einem Haufen toter Menschen. Er selbst, total verzweifelt, brüllte in die Nacht hinaus und verfluchte die gesamte Menschheit. Seine Frau, seine drei Geschwister und sein Sohn, lagen aufgeschlitzt am Boden, und eine Blutlache quoll aus ihren toten Körpern.

Das plötzliche Aufspringen des von Schreikrämpfen geplagten jungen Mannes und das darauf folgende hektische Wegrennen versetzte mich in einen erneuten Schock. Santiego ließ nun die Bilder eine kurze Zeit lang ruhen. Darauf folgte, nach einer Atempause, eine erneute Bilderflut.

Derselbe junge Mann, umgeben von seinem großen Himmelbett, lag mit einem Umschlag auf der Stirn krank in seinem Kissen eingehüllt. Ein Windstoss! Die warme Luft des schwülen Sommers drückte auf seine Lungen. Er fing an zu zittern, seine Haut wurde bleich und kurz bevor der letzte Lebenshauch aus ihm wich, konnte man IHN sehen! Groß und blutrünstig wie ein Wolf. Seine blutverschmierten Zähne blitzten im fahlen Licht der Kerzen auf. Entsetzen in dem totenbleichen Gesicht des Mannes. Die Kreatur schlug seine spitzen Fangzähne in seine Hauptschlagader und ließ den jungen Mann von dem Blut, welches dem Handgelenk der Kreatur entschwand, trinken. Ein Aufschrei! - Der zuvor kranke und hagere Mann war nun gesund und erfreute sich der neu erworbenen Kräfte.

Jetzt konnte ich ihn erkennen, es war mein Lehrmeister und mein Geliebter, der von diesem Ding zu einem Wesen der Dunkelheit verbannt worden war. Übelkeit machte sich in mir breit. Ich lebte und liebte mit einem Vampir!


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel II

Die Verwandlung

Ich war entsetzt über die wahre Natur von Santiego. Warum er sich nicht veränderte, wie er so zeichnen konnte und weshalb er nie mit mir den Tag verbracht hatte, oder warum wir nie zusammen dinierten, dies waren Fragen, auf die ich immer eine Antwort haben wollte und ich sie nun nicht mehr wissen wollte. Er unterbreitete mir ein Angebot.

„Armand, du leidest! Sage mir, wenn es unerträglich ist. Ich werde dich erlösen. In beidseitiger Hinsicht!"

„Wie meinst du das, würdest du mich auch blutrünstig ermorden?"

„Nun hör doch..."

„Nein! Du hörst mir zu. Fünf Jahre lang hast du mich angelogen, mir vorgespielt, du wärst eine geschäftige, „lebende" Person! Alle, die ich je geliebt habe, sind gewissermaßen tot. Ich sterbe sowieso, nie würde ich es verkraften, wenn du mich tötest!"

„Ich will dich nicht leiden sehen! Ich musste es geheim halten, um deines Lebens willen. Man hätte dich getötet, wenn du es gewusst hättest, von den Anderen!"

Die Anderen! Ich war entsetzt, aber die Logik, die ich in seinen Worten fand, war für mich (irgendwie) einleuchtend. Er liebte mich wirklich und er würde mich für immer und ewig beschützen. Ich hatte die Wahl, entweder ich würde qualvoll und langsam sterben, oder Santiego würde mir einen kurzen, schmerzlosen Tod schenken. Er spürte meinen inneren Kampf. Ich wollte leben, aber ohne Schmerzen, ich wusste, was er machen würde und trotzdem wehrte ich mich mit all meinen noch verbliebenen Kräften, als Santiego seine Zähne in meinen Hals bohrte, das Blut heraus sog und schließlich, bevor der letzte Lebenshauch entweichen konnte, abließ. Er schlitzte sich die Brust auf und drückte meinen Mund an seine klaffende Wunde, wo das heiße, lebensspendende Blut heraus quoll. Übelkeit umfasste im ersten Moment meinen Körper, doch als diese wohlschmeckende Flüssigkeit in meinen Mund floss, spürte ich ein starkes Verlangen nach mehr. Ich klammerte mich krampfhaft an ihn und nahm immer mehr vom Lebenssaft auf. Wie ein Baby, das Hunger hat, hing ich an ihm, er versuchte mich wegzustoßen und brüllte ständig, dass es genug sei. Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören, bis ein plötzlicher Krampf meinen Körper erfasste. Ich wand mich hin und her, ein starker stechender Schmerz jagte durch meine Glieder, bis nach ein paar Sekunden alles aufhörte. Die Schmerzen waren vorüber, ich fühlte mich stark und kerngesund. Santiego lag in einer Ecke und sammelte neue Kräfte.

Ich spürte, dass ich in etwas lag. Ein kurzer Anflug von Übelkeit und Entsetzen machte sich in mir breit. Mein „toter" Körper schied alle sterblichen Überreste aus. Ich lag in meinen eigenen Exkrementen. Gleichgültigkeit!

Ich wusch mich und Santiego brachte mir frische Kleider. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was sich verändert hatte. Ich hörte die Menschen unten auf der Strasse „denken". Ich roch das Blut aus dem Gefängnis, welches zwei Häuser weiter errichtet wurde. Und ich sah alles in einem anderen Licht. Die Gegenstände in unserem Schlafzimmer schienen zu leben, sie taten es aber nicht.

Ich widmete mich nun einem ganz anderen Gefühl. Mich erfüllte das Verlangen nach dem hübschen Dienstmädchen, welche gerade draußen im Flur den Boden fegte. Ich sprang von meinem Bett auf und spürte meine enormen Kräfte, stampfte hinaus und befahl dem Mädchen zu kommen. Ich spürte ihre Verlegenheit, da ich noch nicht meine Hose an hatte. Ich empfand nicht das geringste Verlangen nach ihren wohlgeformten Körper, wie es sonst bei mir bei Frauen der Fall war. Ich sah nicht die Erregung die sie erfüllte und ihre Brüste anschwellen ließ, nur das pulsierende Blut!

Ich umfing sie mit meinen Armen und drückte meine messerscharfen Zähne in ihre Schulter. Sie schrie vor Erregung auf, denn sie ahnte nicht was mit ihr geschah. Erst als ich von ihr abließ und sie ihr blutgetränktes Kleid sah, erkannte sie in welchen Klauen sie sich befand. Ich fiel über sie her wie ein hungriger Wolf. Kurze Zeit später war sie nur noch eine sterbliche Hülle entrissen ihres Blutes. Ich fühlte mich wie neugeboren. Strotzte nur so vor Kraft.

Santiego wies mich in das Leben der Unsterblichen ein. Ich lebte um zu töten, nahm Menschen ihr Leben um meines zu erhalten. Nichts, außer die Sonne, Feuer und die Verstümmelung meines Körpers könnte mich töten. Ich würde für alle Ewigkeiten jung bleiben und könnte nie Kinder im sterblichen Sinne zeugen. Ich kann Gedanken lesen und stumm Befehle erteilen. Das übliche Gerede über Knoblauch, Weihwasser, Kruzifixen, Pflock durchs Herz und die Behauptung wir würden auf Friedhöfen leben, waren bzw. sind noch Hirngespinste der Sterblichen. Was das „Fliegen" an belangt, so konnten nur wenige Untote diese Fähigkeit nach einer mindestens 200-jährigen Existenz erlangen. Ich dürfte nie ein Kind oder ein Tier die Gabe der Finsternis geben. In dem Falle das es geschehen sollte, dann würde ich von stärkeren, älteren Vampiren stets verfolgt und irgendwann getötet werden. Je älter desto stärker wurde man, es sei denn man bekommt Blut eines sehr alten Vampirs zugeflößt, dann konnte man schon im jungen Alter verhältnismäßig viel Kraft besitzen. Manche konnten Kraft ihrer Gedanken Gegenstände bewegen, oder Dinge in Flammen aufgehen lassen.

All dies versetzte mich in tiefste Erregung. In meinem sterblichen Leben war ich ein Nichts was nichts konnte, jetzt aber bin ein Wesen von allen gefürchtet und verachtet, dabei aber immer noch stark, schön, jung und mächtig. Mich überfiel eine Welle von starkem Egoismus und Selbstgefälligkeit. In den ersten Jahren kannte ich das Gefühl von Reue oder Mitleid nicht. Ich ruhte, tötete und reiste mit Santiego quer durch die Welt, eines meiner Lieblingsstädte war und ist (natürlich) Paris!


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel III

Der Reisende

Im Jahre 1628 kamen wir zurück in die „Alte Welt".

Wir waren 29 Jahre unterwegs und haben alles in der Neuen Welt gesehen. Santiego war erschöpft von der langen Reise und wollte nur noch in sein Haus und in seinen Sarg. Wir kamen an einem kalten, nassen Abend am Hafen in Nantes an. Santiego wollte gleich in Richtung „Heimat" weiterreisen, doch ich entschied mich meinem Jugendtraum endlich zu folgen: Paris!

Ich fuhr mit der Kutsche etwa zwei Tage zur Hauptstadt Frankreichs, in die Stadt des Königs Ludwig den _XIII_. Sitz des Kardinals Richelieu. Ich zog an der Loire entlang bis Orleans und dann nach Norden bis Paris. Dort angekommen nahm ich mir ein Hotelzimmer in der Rue de Rivolie. Mein nächstes Ziel war Notre Dame; die riesige Kathedrale war überwältigend und es waren auch genug „Leckerbissen" vorhanden in den kleinen Einbuchtungen des gewaltigen Gebäudes.

Und plötzlich spürte ich es, ich wusste nicht was es war, doch es kam mir vertraut vor! Ich folgte meinem Gefühl und erblickte IHN! Er war von großer Statur und hatte lange goldblonde Haare, lange Wimpern und traumhafte grüne Augen. Und wieder spürte ich dieses etwas, das Gefühl jemanden zu treffen mit dem man in gewisser Weise verbunden ist. Ich sollte später herausfinden, das diese Empfindung immer dann Auftritt, wenn ein Unsterblicher in der Nähe ist. So etwas wie ein Frühwarnsystem. Ich war verunsichert, ist er mir nun gut gesonnen, oder sollte ich mich vor ihm hüten. Nach all den vergangenen Jahren stand ich jetzt allein da und hatte nicht mehr die Hilfe von Santiego, 'Mon Dieu, wäre er doch bei mir und würde mir beistehen!' Bevor ich überhaupt in der Lage war zu reagieren, kam dieser unwiderstehliche Kerl schon auf mich zu und umarmte mich! Völlig gebannt und geschockt stand ich nun vor ihm und wusste nicht wie ich handeln sollte, jedoch trat nun ein anderes Phänomen auf. Ich sah wieder Bilder, solche von der Natur, die ich auch bei Santiego gesehen habe, nur das diese hier von Pierre kamen!

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten wir damit, uns kennen zulernen, wir saßen in einem kleinen Cafe´ mit Blick auf die Kathedrale von Notre Dame. Wir redeten nicht, sahen uns nur an, bewegten uns auch nicht im geringsten, aber in unseren Köpfen ging es heiß her. Schnell lernte ich durch nonverbale Art mit ihm zu kommunizieren, ich erfuhr auch, da mich es verwunderte, dies nicht mit Santiego tun zu können, das dies nur mit anderen Vampiren funktioniert und nicht mit dem "Vater"!

Vom ersten Moment an waren wir unzertrennlich, wir gingen gemeinsam auf die Jagd, raubten unsere Opfer aus und lagerten unsere Beute in meinem Hotelzimmer.

Nach fünf Jahren hatten wir soviel Gold erbeutet, dass wir es uns leisten konnten eine prächtige Villa am Stadtrand zu erwerben.

Dies war nun der Beginn einer neuen aufregenden Zeit für mich, voller Sorglosigkeit und intensiver Leidenschaft! Unser größter Spaß war es, regelmäßig prunkvolle Parties zu geben und dabei immer ein paar der einflussreichsten Herrschaften von Paris und Umgebung zu empfangen. Sie schmeckten so unheimlich süß und verdorben in ihren Charakteren. Zuerst haben wir immer den Anschein gewahrt, als gäbe es nur einen bestimmten gesellschaftlichen Anlass, dass dieses Zusammenkommen rechtfertigte. Doch ab dem Moment, wo die werten Herrschaften sich mit ihrem Alkoholkonsum weit über ihrer Grenze befanden, fing für uns der Spaß erst an.

Wir bahrten einen nach dem anderen auf den Tischen auf und schnitten ihre Halsschlagadern ein wenig auf, dann das gleiche mit ihren Hauptschlagadern am Handgelenk. Sie verbluteten langsam unter Schmerzensschreien. Wir hatten damals ein ausgeklügeltes System entwickelt, um all das Blut zu sammeln. Die Tische standen schon an ihren festen Positionen und dort, wo das Blut hinunterlief, hatten wir eine Art Röhrensystem, das alle Tische miteinander verband und dann an unserem Tisch mit einer Art Pumpensystem in unsere Gläser gedrückt wurde. Wir tranken uns jedes Mal satt und wenn wir noch genug heißes Blut übrig hatten, dann schlossen wir eine Brause an unser System. Wir zogen uns dann aus und tanzten unter einem Blutregen, liebkosten uns in unserem Rausch und küssten uns das ganze Blut zärtlich von unseren unsterblichen Körpern. Es war eine Zeit in der ich von Glück, Liebe, Leidenschaft und Erotik verschlungen wurde. Ich war geblendet von all diesen Dingen und sie ließen mich all das vergessen, was ich von Santiego gelernt hatte.

Irgendwann einmal kam Pierre auf einen ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Gedanken, der mich im ersten Moment abschreckte, jedoch war ich zu neugierig, was passieren könnte, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in diese fixe Idee vernarrt habe! Seine Idee war es auszuprobieren, was geschieht, wenn Vampire untereinander ihr Blut austauschen würden! Würden sie daran zugrunde gehen, die Fähigkeit der nonverbalen Kommunikation verlieren oder würden sie ihre allgemeinen Kräfte verstärken können? Aus purer Neugier und Langeweile vom Alltag versuchten wir es an einem ruhigen und bedeutungslosen Abend im Dezember... und was dabei herauskam war mehr als nur überwältigend. Nun ja, wir verloren tatsächlich die Fähigkeit uns telepathisch zu verständigen, doch unsere verschiedenen Kräfte vereinten sich, so war und wusste ein jeder den anderen. Aber die Hauptsache war das Gefühl an sich, wenn wir beide uns leidenschaftlich in den Hals bissen und dann das Blut des jeweils anderen in unseren Adern strömte. Es war wie eine Sucht, wir vergaßen die gesamte Welt um uns herum. Wir feierten keine Blutparties mehr, sondern verschlangen jede Nacht die Säfte des anderen, immer und immer wieder!

Doch irgendwann dürstete es uns wieder nach frischem Blut, man kann halt nicht davon leben, sich nur gegenseitig auszusaugen. Das war ein Problem, denn in dem Moment, wo Pierre wieder frisches pulsierendes Blut in seinen Adern spürte war es auch schon vorbei mit unseren leidenschaftlichen Extasen. Er entdeckte seine Vorliebe für das Morden wieder neu und es ging wieder von vorne los, all die Parties und das viele Töten! Ich hatte es satt, ständig in Gesellschaft zu sein, die nur Appetit hatte, ich sehnte mich nach der Ruhe und der Zärtlichkeit. Den Jahreswechsel verbrachte ich noch mit Pierre, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich bis dahin etwas sänftigen, doch die Sylvesterfeier war für ihn das absolute Festmahl, er schlachtete sie alle dahin und mir wurde so schlecht, dass ich kurz vor dem Erbrechen stand. Er war mir in den letzten Jahren einfach zu blutrünstig geworden und kein Sterblicher war vor ihm sicher!

Ich fasste meinen endgültigen Entschluss gleich nach dem ersten Mitternachtsschlag der Glocken von Notre Dame, die man sogar bis zu unserem Haus vernahm.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel IV

Die Trennung

Pierre bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich ihn verließ. Er war so damit beschäftigt sich in seinem Blutrausch zu suhlen, das ich ohne großartiges Lamentieren die Villa verlassen konnte. Ich machte mich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Santiego. Ich hoffte zutiefst er würde immer noch in dem Haus in Florenz verweilen. Jedoch verlief die Heimkehr nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Die Sylvesternacht verlief noch ruhig, doch in der Neujahrsnacht bemerkte ich, dass meine Kutsche verfolgt wurde. Ca. 3 Km hinter mir näherte sich eine weitere Kutsche in einem rasanten Tempo. Ich veranlasste meinen Kutscher die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Sie kam trotzdem immer näher; Ich erkannte einen Vierspänner. Kein Wunder, das sie schneller war, da konnte ich mit meinem Zweispänner natürlich nicht ankommen. Ich ahnte schon wer da kommt, meine Sinne schlugen Alarm.

'Merde! Pierre folgte mir, wenn er Santiego sieht, gibt es ein Blutbad; wenn er mich vorher erreicht, so wird er mich gewaltsam in seiner Gesellschaft halten und ich würde meinen Lehrmeister und -vater nie wieder sehen.'

Ich wurde wütend, 'was erlaubt sich dieser Kerl? Warum muss er mir das "Leben" zur Hölle machen? Mon Dieu, könnt ich doch fliegen und ihn hinter mir lassen! '

Plötzlich ein Stoss an meinem Kopf, 'Au! Was war da...?', Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich schwebte an der Decke meiner Kutsche, 'Nein, das kann nicht sein, ich bin doch erst seit 47 Jahren ein Unsterblicher und doch, ich berühre nicht mehr denn Boden. '

„Alles in Ordnung, Monsieur?"

„Ja, ja! Fahren sie weiter, aber schnell, ich habe es eilig", das konnte ich noch heraus stammeln, als sich mein Kutscher vorne vom Kutschbock aus nach mir erkundigte.

Aufgrund dieser verwirrenden Tatsache zitterte ich, 'kann es sein..., durch Santiegos altem Blut und dem von Pierre ..., wie alt war Pierre eigentlich? Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt, ist es tatsächlich möglich..., ich kann's, ich kann tatsächlich fliegen, haha, was für eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals. '

In all meiner Euphorie vergaß ich meinen Verfolger vollkommenst. Erst als ich das erschöpfte Wiehern der Pferde hinter mir vernahm, kam ich wieder zu mir.

Flucht!

' Das ist es! Die Türen der Kutsche aufstoßen und weg... fliegen. Könnte ich denn schon gezielt fliegen? Würde es überhaupt was nützen? Was wenn Pierre diese Gabe auch besaß, würde ich schneller als er sein? Außerdem haben wir es zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang. In der Zeit kann ich nicht vor ihm flüchten und gleichzeitig einen geeigneten Unterschlupf für den Tag finden. Würde er es wagen mich jetzt noch anzugreifen? Egal! Ich muss weg. '

Wie in Trance Stoß ich die Tür der Kutsche auf und schrie, 'los flieg zu Santiego nach Florenz!', Und tatsächlich erhob ich mich abermals in die Lüfte und sauste mit der kalten Januarsluft in meinem Gesicht gen Italien. Ich sah nicht zurück, ich wusste nicht ob er mir folgte.

Nach ca. einer Stunde sah ich wie langsam die Dämmerung anbrach und ich merkte wie meine Kräfte schwanden. Um mich blickend erspähte ich eine alte Dorfkirche; in der Hoffnung jene hat eine Grabkammer unter dem Altar, begab ich mich schleunigst dorthin hinab und ich hatte Glück. Eine alte längst vergessene und ausgeplünderte Steinkammer, ich müsste nur noch die alte Steinplatte über ihre Öffnung ziehen und ich wäre sicher vor der zerstörerisch, brennenden und doch so schönen Sonne.

Schon ganz in Vorfreude auf die nun folgenden Stunden der absoluten Ruhe, ließ ich mich auf dem kalten Fußboden nieder und wickelte mir den Umhang fest um meinen Körper.

' Jetzt gleich hab ich zumindest für den Tag meine Ruhe und niem... Was war das? Nein, das kann nicht sein...', doch da überkam mich der unweigerlich eintreffende Vampirschlaf. ' Zumindest kann mir Pierre während des Tages nichts antun, er ist ja genauso hilflos wie ich selbst.'

Was ich damals gehört hatte, waren die Huftritte eines Vierspänners, was mich natürlich schockte. Das Pierre fähig war, selbst bei meiner Geschwindigkeit, mir zu folgen, kam mir unwirklich vor. Schließlich bin ich doch geflogen, oder etwa nicht?

Sofort beim einsetzen der Dämmerung erwachte ich, jedoch, als ich die Steindecke ein wenig beiseite schob, sah ich noch zuviel Licht und wartete noch ab. Anscheinend wartete ich zu lang, denn kurz darauf stand Pierre vor mir mit seinem verführerisch aber tödlichen Blick und einem hämischen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

"Na! Ich bin beeindruckt, wusste ja gar nicht, dass du fliegen kannst. Musste mich tatsächlich anstrengen um dir zu folgen."

Er kicherte leise vor sich hin und ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ein wenig irritiert überlegte ich, ob ich mich nun vor ihm hüten musste. Doch er beantwortete meine ungestellte Frage prompt.

"So schweigsam? - Erst sich aus dem Staub machen und nun keine Reaktion?", Er machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, "ich dachte du würdest versuchen mich zu töten, oder zumindest einen Fluchtversuch starten. Schade! So ist es ein wenig langweilig und zu einfach..."

"Was!? Mich stattdessen umzubringen? Was bringt es dir, allein bist du danach immer noch, also kannst du mich auch gehen lassen. Menschen gibt es auch so weiterhin. Du brauchst mich nicht dafür!"

"Hör ich da etwa Eifersucht bei dir? Hat es dich tatsächlich gestört, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit häufiger an Sterblichen gelabt habe?"

"Nein, aber ich bin nicht so wie du. Ich habe es gerne ruhiger, beschaulicher und bei weitem nicht so blutig. Wir passen nicht mehr zusammen. Such dir einen anderen Gefährten, ich will zurück zu meinem Vater und Meister!"

"Aha, und du denkst tatsächlich ich lasse dich einfach so gehen?"

Er schenkte mir sein fieses Jagdgesicht, das er immer aufzulegen tat, wenn er seinen Opfern gegenüberstand, und ließ seine spitzen Fänge durch seine Lippen blitzen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich erlaube dir mich wegen so einem alten Wirrkopf zu verlassen? Eines möchte ich klarstellen, Armand, wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann soll es niemand. ... . Ich ...ich liebe dich und ..."!

"Und was? - Wenn du mich tatsächlich liebst, dann würdest du nicht immer nur an dich denken. Hast du einmal daran gedacht, was ich möchte, oder das ich vielleicht auch glücklich sein möchte? Wenn du mich so liebst, dann würdest du alles dafür tun, dass ich glücklich bin. Ich soll dir das abnehmen, du willst mich lieben? Ha, du hast doch nur Angst wieder allein zu sein. Was meinst du denn, warum ich klam und heimlich abgehauen bin?"

"Ich und Angst, pah, ich habe vor nichts Angst!"

Plötzlich sprang es los, hob sich 2 Meter über den Boden und schoss auf mich zu, "Du erbärmlicher Junge, wagst es mich zu demütigen!" Gerade noch rechtzeitig erhob ich mich bis knapp unter die Decke der Kirche, er schoss geradeaus weiter, stoppte dann und blinzelte wütend zu mir auf.

Die Stunde war nun gekommen, ich musste mich ihm stellen. Ich wollte dem aus dem Weg gehen, doch nun war es zu spät. Tiefer, grollender Hass ließ ihn blutrünstiger werden als je bei einem unserer Gelagen. Abwarten brachte nichts, wenn ich ihm jedes Mal nur auswich, würde es sich für Stunden hinausziehen. So kam ich zu dem Schluss, ich müsste nun direkt Angreifen. Leider war das wohl ebenso Pierres Schlussfolgerung. Und so flogen wir beide aufeinander zu, ich versuchte ihn zu beißen um ihn so seines Blutes zu berauben, da ich sonst keine Waffen hatte und er zog plötzlich seinen kleinen perlmuttverzierten Dolch. Vollkommen irr fuchtelte er damit rum und ich sah keine Möglichkeit, wie ich an ihn rankommen sollte, bis ich eine alte Eisenkette des ehemaligen Kerzenkronleuchters erblickte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stob ich darauf zu, eignete sie mir an und bereitete mich vor, sie um den Hals meines ehemals so geliebten Pierre zu werfen. Ihm blieb das natürlich nicht unbemerkt, nahm aber nicht wirklich an, dass ich damit was ausrichten könnte. Er lachte kurz auf und warf dabei seinen Kopf nach hinten. Das war meine Chance. Ich schwang die Kette wie ein Lasso und traf tatsächlich! Sofort zog ich sie zu und Pierre total überrascht, blickte noch irrer umher. Schnell näherte ich mich ihm von hinten und zog dabei die Kette immer fester. Er rang nach "Atem" und ließ schließlich den Dolch fallen um sich mit den Fingern der Kette zu entledigen. Doch zu spät, ich hatte ihn, meine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen presste ich ihn an mich. Ich roch sein übernatürliches Blut und spürte seine Stärke.

Wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallend, genoss ich diese Situation und zwar so sehr, dass sogar mein Organ vor Erregung anschwoll. Pierre bemerkte dies natürlich und auch er schien es anregend zu finden, denn plötzlich nahm er eine Hand von seinem Hals und eine von meinen und schob sie in seinen Schritt, wo auch nun sein Organ anfing sich aufzurichten. Ich begann fordernd an seinem Hals zu saugen und schlug dann blitzschnell und hart meine Fänge hinein. Er zuckte zusammen, schien aber mein Saugen zu genießen. Er begann mit meiner Hand in der seinen sein Organ zu massieren und mir wurde schwindelig vor Erregung. Immer weiter saugte ich ihn aus und immer weiter rieb er sein mächtiges Organ in meiner Hand. Immer wilder sog ich an ihm und presste meine Hüfte gegen sein Hinterteil. Die zweite seiner Hände löste sich nun von der Kette und griff brutal nach hinten, sie riss mir die Hose entzwei und dann zerriss Pierre sich seine ebenso. Das war ein großer Fehler.

Bis eben schwebten wir noch in der Luft, doch nun war Pierre so vernebelt vor Erregung und Blutverlust, das er sich nicht mehr oben halten konnte. Und ich? Ja, ich... Ich war zwar auch erregt, aber der Hass zu ihm wurde nicht weniger.

Wir klatschten auf den kalten Steinboden, er mit Gesicht nach unten, ich über ihm. Ich ließ kurz von seinem Hals ab um, wie von ihm gefordert, mein steinhartes Organ in ihn zu stoßen. Er schrie kurz auf und ich setzte ihn mit harten Stößen zu, verbiss mich wieder in seinem Hals und holte das letzte bisschen "Leben" aus ihm raus.

Ein letztes mal versenkte ich mein Teil bis zum Anschlag und riss ihm versehentlich den Hals komplett auf als ich im kompletten Blutrausch final aufstöhnte.

Ich stand auf, versuchte die Überreste meiner Hose festzubinden und warf dann den leblosen Körper Pierres in die Gruft in der ich geschlafen hatte.

Erst drei Stunden später, ich war wieder auf dem Weg zu Santiego und hatte Pierres Kutsche mitgenommen, fiel mir auf, wie einfach ich doch Pierre erledigt hatte. War er doch viel schwächer als ich vermutet hatte, oder war er einfach nur irr und bemerkte in seiner Erregung versunken sein Sterben nicht? Ich begriff es nicht, aber vom Prinzip her, war es mir egal. Ich konzentrierte mein Denken nun nur auf die Vorfreude Santiego wieder zu sehen. Und die Vorstellung ihn wieder bei mir zu haben beflügelte mich und nach langer Zeit, im sterblichen Sinne, fühlte ich mich wieder glücklich.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel V__

Das Wiedersehen

Noch ca. eine Woche dauerte meine "Heim-" Reise. Am Abend des 11. Januars 1642 traf meine Kutsche in Florenz ein. Kurz nach den Stadtmauern, es war glücklicherweise schon nach Sonnenuntergang, stob ich aus der Kutsche und hastete die altvertrauten Strassen entlang. In Windeseile, kein Sterblicher hätte mich erblicken können, rannte ich zu der Villa meines Meisters. Voller Vorfreude auf unser Wiedersehen, achtete ich nicht darauf, dass er sich vielleicht erschrecken würde, wenn sein verlorener Sohn wieder vor ihm stehen würde. Völlig benebelt sprang ich auf unseren alten gemeinsamen Balkon und riss freudestrahlend die Türen auf. "Ich bin wieder da, mein Vater und Meister!"

... Nichts! Es passierte nichts, wo war er denn? Das ganze Haus lag im Dunkeln. War er verzogen oder nur auf der Jagd? Nein, wenn er auf Jagd wäre, dann wären zumindest die Hausangestellten da. ... Erst in diesem Moment realisierte ich, das sämtliche Möbel weg waren. Keine Teppiche mehr und die Wände waren nackt und kalt. Ein Schauer durchlief mich. Wo war er? All diese Strapazen für nichts? Das kann nicht sein. Er wusste dass ich früher oder später zurückkommen würde, er würde nicht gehen ohne mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Ich begann zu suchen. Jeden Winkel, jede Ecke, sogar den Garten und als letztes den Keller mitsamt unserer alten Gruft, die wir immer für Notfälle parat hielten. Immer noch nichts. Hab ich was übersehen, war ich nicht gründlich genug gewesen? Doch halt, was ist das? Ein kleiner Haufen zusammengefegter Staub hinter der Eingangstür. Ich fing an den Staub zu zerteilen und da, ganz unten zwei kleine Nummern in den Marmor geritzt. Was bedeuteten sie? Sind sie dort regulär, oder wurden sie tatsächlich von Santiego dort hineingeritzt?

03/15 Was hatten sie zu bedeuten? Ca. eine Stunde lang kniete ich vor dem Boden hinter der Tür und rätselte. In der Zwischenzeit kam auch die Kutsche an, mit meinen wenigen Habseligkeiten und hatte jene ausgeladen. Langsam spürte ich Hunger aufkommen und so ging ich aus und suchte in ein paar dunklen, düsteren Gassen nach einem besonders verdorbenen Exemplar.

Es war nicht schwer ihn zu finden. Ich empfing ein paar wirklich miese Gedanken, die zu einem wohl bezahlten und skrupellosen Zuhälter und Mörder gehörten. Er war etwa fünfunddreißig Jahre alt, gut rasiert und sehr gepflegt und sah gut gekleidet aus. Insgesamt hatte er schon an die zwanzig Menschen getötet und die Huren in seinem Bezirk wurden regelmäßig von verprügelt und misshandelt. Oh ja! Dies war der Richtige. Stark, groß und von der übelsten Sorte. Ich trat ihm in den Weg und sofort spürte ich seine Boshaftigkeit in natura.

"Bursche, geh mir aus dem Weg, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

"Aber ich wollte sie doch nur was fragen, werter Herr!"

Ich spielte wieder meine Glanzrolle als unschuldiger, wissbegieriger Junge. Sehr praktisch wenn man aussieht wie ein kleiner Engel von neunzehn Jahren, man kann viele zum Narren halten! Bei ihm war dies nicht anders, seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf und ein Anflug von Neugierde blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

"Und welche Frage möchtest du mir stellen? Was kann ich denn wissen, was so einen zierlichen jungen Mann interessiert?"

Ich hatte ihn, er besah mich genauer und erkannte erst jetzt meine gesamte Schönheit. Die langen braunen Haare und meine funkelnden grünen Augen, eingefasst von dichten, langen, geschwungenen und schwarzen Wimpern. - Er hatte jetzt durchaus Interesse an mir. Ich sah in seinem kleinen, beschränkten Hirn wie er sich ausmalte mich zu verführen und anschließend in seine Gruppe von bedauernswerten Huren zu integrieren.

"Nun, ja! Wissen sie, Monsieur, ich wollte fragen, da sie ja ein so stattlich und gutaussehender Mann sind...", er war sichtlich geschmeichelt, "... ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen würde, sie zu küssen? Bitte erzürnen sie nicht, aber Männer wie sie sieht man selten!"

Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten, dann war er leer bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Ich beseitigte seine Leiche nicht, entgegen meiner Gewohnheit, denn ich wollte, das man ihn so früh wie möglich entdeckte, damit zumindest seine Huren schnell wussten, das sie nun frei sind. Außerdem wollte ich schnell zurück sein, ich hatte viel zu viel Zeit mit ihm verschleudert. Die Glocken schlugen jetzt drei Uhr und ich musste noch dahinter kommen was es mit den Zahlen auf sich hatte und ich musste überprüfen, ob unsere alte Notfallgruft noch zu benutzen ist. Etwa zehn Minuten später erreichte ich wieder Santiegos alte Villa. Ich setzte mich wieder vor den Staubhaufen und starrte unwissend vor mir auf den Boden. Kurz darauf ein Windhauch und noch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, hatte ich schon eine große, starke Hand auf meiner Schulter, die ihre Finger sanft in mein Fleisch drückte.

"Sant...", doch schon spürte ich weiche und fordernde Lippen auf den meinen. Er war es! Mein Vater, mein Meister! Da stand er nun, so vollkommen wie eh und je und lächelte mich liebevoll an.

"Ich wusste du würdest zurückkommen. Darauf habe ich immer gehofft!"

"Doch warum ist das Haus so leer, wo sind die Anderen? Was ist passiert in den letzten Jahren? Und was hat es mit den Zahlen da auf sich? Ich versteh das nicht!"

"So beruhige dich doch, Armand! Nimm erst mal deine Sachen und lass uns von hier weggehen, ich erklär dir dann in Ruhe was passiert ist."

"Aber..., was ist denn passiert? Was ist in den letzten sechzehn Jahren passiert? Was..."

"Jetzt gib doch mal Ruhe, mein Engel. Erst mal müssen wir aus diesem Haus raus. Nimm jetzt deine Sachen und folge mir einfach. Wir müssen hier schnell weg, frag nicht. Halt deinen Kopf geschlossen und beeil dich!"

"Santiego, sag mal kannst du fliegen?"

"Ja, aber das bringt uns ja nichts, du..."

"Aber ich kann es auch!"

"Was? Wie? Egal, erklär es mir später. Los!"

Wir flogen nicht lange, nur etwa zehn Minuten. Während des Fluges sprachen wir nicht und so blieb mir die Zeit zu beobachten wohin wir eigentlich unterwegs waren. Zumindest waren wir nicht mehr in der Stadt und bewegten uns gen Süden. Auf einem großen Landsitz mit einer fast palastähnlichen Villa landeten wir schließlich sanft in einem Garten, abgeschirmt von großen Hecken, hinter dem Haus.

"Wo sind wir?"

"Das ist unsere neue Residenz, Armand! Hier ist nun unser neues Heim."

"Nun sag schon, Meister, was ist los? Was ist denn vorgefallen in den letzten Jahren?"

"Zuerst erklärst du mir bitte, was mit dir passiert ist! Wieso kannst du plötzlich fliegen und wie siehst du eigentlich aus. Deine Kleidung ist ja ein Graus und was hast du erlebt, das deine so jungenhaften Züge gealtert sind? Du siehst ernster aus und deine Augen sind von einem bösartigen Glanz erfüllt."

"Nun ja, ich..."

Es dauerte nicht lange, nach ca. einer Stunde war ich mit meinen Erzählungen über Paris, Pierre und unsere Eskapaden, sowie unserem letzten Zusammentreffen fertig. Santiego sagte nichts, er starrte nur vor sich hin mit einem Ausdruck des Überraschten in seinem Gesicht. Ich beobachtete ihn, sah wie er das soeben Gesagte immer wieder in sich wiederholte. Dann war es an der Zeit, dass ich ihn wieder zurückholte.

"Santiego! Nun sprich doch, was ist los mit dir? Hör auf zu Schweigen, das macht mich nervös!"

"Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut! Das du nicht mit größerer Vorsicht an diesen Pierre angegangen bist war sehr töricht. Er hätte dich auch einfach töten können. Diese Blutbäder der Sterblichen; hast du denn nichts von mir gelernt? Für so blutrünstig und skrupellos hätte ich dich nie gehalten."

"Aber, ich..."

"Lass mich ausreden! Du hast ja noch eine Narretei draufgesetzt! Das Blut tauschen, mein Gott, wie naiv und vertrauensselig du doch bist. - Aber gut, es ist nichts passiert und es scheint, es hat deinen Kräften doch recht gut getan. Deine Flucht allerdings war überstürzt und unüberlegt. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, sei froh dass du noch lebst und dieser Pierre scheint tatsächlich verrückt gewesen zu sein, wenn er vor lauter gierigem Verlangen seinen eigenen Tod nicht bemerkt. ... Nun gut! Dir geht es ja offensichtlich bestens. Jedoch wundert es mich doch ein wenig, dass du trotzdem schon fliegen kannst. Hast du denn irgendeine Ahnung wie alt dieser Pierre ungefähr war?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber fliegen konnte er ja! Vielleicht war ja diese Mischung von zwei fliegenden Untoten das Ausschlaggebende!"

"Mag sein! - Lass uns jetzt mal ins Haus gehen, damit du dir was ordentliches anziehen kannst und vorher, bitte, geh baden! An dir haftet immer noch ein wenig der Geruch der alten Dorfgrabkammer!"

"Santiego?"

"Was ist Armand?"

"Erzählst du mir jetzt, was bei dir passiert ist?"

"Später! Wenn du baden warst."

"Nein bitte, erzähl es mir sofort. Von mir aus auch wenn ich bade!"

"In Ordnung, Armand! Komm ich zeige dir das Bad und wenn du drin bist, erzähle ich dir mein Schicksal der letzten sechzehn Jahre."

Sein neuer Unterschlupf war überwältigend. Es umfasste drei Etagen und etwa 2000qm Grundfläche. Riesige Räume gefüllt mit allerlei Gemälden, mehrere Arbeitszimmer und bestimmt an die zwanzig Schlafgemächer mit Bad und Wohnraum. Im Westflügel ganz oben schließlich hielten wir vor einer großen doppelflügigen Tür inne. Er stieß sie mit großer Kraftanstrengung auf, mon Dieu, kein Sterblicher hätte nur den Hauch einer Chance gehabt sie nur um einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Hinter der Tür erschloss sich mir ein unglaublich schöner, ja Raum trifft es nicht, riesiger Saal. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett mir schweren Nachtblauen Samtvorhängen. Der Boden bestand aus großen, hellen Marmorplatten und dort wo das Bett stand lag ein großer Teppich. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde die Santiego selbst gemalt hatte und über der Tür, hinter mir, hing ein Porträt von... mir! Entlang der Wände standen Regale gefüllt mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen, zwei Schreibtische und in einer Ecke war eine enorme Sitzecke mit mindestens hundert Kissen. Fenster hatte der Raum keine. Dort wo man welche vermuten konnte hingen überdimensionierte, ebenfalls nachtblaue, schwere Vorhänge. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Erst als Santiego den Arm um mich legte und mit sanftem Druck mich in Richtung der Sitzecke schob, kehrte ich wieder mit meinen Geiste in die Gegenwart zurück. Kurz bevor wir an der Couch ankamen, machte er einen Schlenker nach rechts. Nun standen wir vor einer Wand und ich wunderte mich ein wenig, doch Santiego streckte den Arm aus und schob ein riesiges Gemälde kurz beiseite und schon öffnete sich direkt vor uns eine Art Tür und ein schmaler, von Fackeln erleuchteter Gang trat zum Vorschein. Wir gingen hinein und nach etwa zehn Metern traten wir aus ihm heraus und befanden uns nun in einem runden Badezimmer. Ebenfalls waren hier keine Fester zu entdecken, doch waren hier kleine Nischen, in denen Stauen standen. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich, im Boden eingelassen, eine große Wanne in der schon dampfendes Wasser auf uns wartete. Mein Meister zog mir langsam und zärtlich die verlotterte Kleidung von Leib und wies mich an ins Bad zu steigen. Kurz darauf tat er es mir gleich und jetzt saßen wir in der Wanne. Meinen Blick wieder ihm zugewandt, wartete ich darauf, dass er mit seinen Erklärungen begann. Dies tat er dann auch unverwandt.

"So nun denn, mein teuflischer Engel! - Als du damals dich nach Paris aufgemacht hattest, bin ich weiter auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hause. Meine Reise verlief unproblematisch und die Ankunft daheim war ebenfalls ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Erst nach etwas fünf Jahren traten einige Probleme auf. Ein paar Sterbliche waren der Überzeugung ich wäre so eine Art Hexer, da ihnen dann doch wohl auffiel, dass ich mich im Vergleich zu vor unserer Reise und jetzt danach nicht veränderte. Sie fingen an Gerüchte zu verbreiten und hatten recht schnell einen Mob zusammengestellt. Sie begannen das Haus mit faulen Früchten zu bewerfen und letztendlich versuchten sie sogar es in Brand zu stecken. Nach zweijähriger Tortur hatte ich die Nase voll. Ich schaute mich nach einem Grundstück außerhalb der Stadt um, damit ich nicht wieder zu starken menschlichen Kontakt habe. Ziemlich bald fand ich dieses hier, sofort habe ich mich darin verleibt. Das Problem war, es wurde noch bewohnt und so versuchte ich erst mit List, dann zuletzt leider mit einem 'Essen' die Besitzer zu überzeugen mir jenes Gut zu überlassen. Ich räumte unser altes Haus und richtete dieses hier neu und moderner ein. Ich hatte jedoch die gesamte Zeit das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass du wiederkommen würdest und so musste ich mir was einfallen lassen. Mein Haus habe ich verkauft, doch der Pöbel gab weiterhin keine Ruhe und so konnte ich es nicht riskieren dir eine offensichtliche Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Ich ritzte hinter der Eingangstür die Uhrzeit ein, in der ich vorgehabt habe wieder in diesem Haus zu erscheinen. Jene Zahlen bedeckte ich mit ein wenig Staub, damit andere sie nicht sofort bemerken würden. Und so kam ich nun die letzten Jahre jeden Abend um viertel nach drei, jedes Mal in der Hoffnung dich dort vorzufinden. Heute Nacht war es nun soweit, ich hatte schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgeben. Doch jetzt bist du ja wieder bei mir, wohlbehalten und stärker als zuvor!"

Ich schwieg! Santiego und ich lagen noch eine Weile stumm im angenehm warmen Wasser. Plötzlich stand er auf, trocknete sich ab und wies mir mit einer Handbewegung es ihm gleich zu tun. Immer noch kein Wort von uns gebend gingen wir zurück in sein bombastisches Schlafgemach. Er schüttelte die Kissen auf und schlug die Decke um. Ich wusste es war Zeit zum Ruhen, denn auch wenn es hier keine Uhren und Fenster gab, so war mir trotzdessen bewusst, das die Dämmerung eingesetzt hat. Und so begaben wir uns in sein monströs großes Bett und durch ein schnippen von Santiego löschten sich die Kerzen und wir betteten uns zur Ruhe.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel VI

Santiegos Wandel

Am nächsten Abend wachte ich nach einer Nachtruhe auf, so schön und geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Santiego war schon aufgestanden und war nirgends zu sehen. Ich entstieg dem Bett und näherte mich der schweren Stahltür. Mon Dieu, würde ich diese allein öffnen können? Mein Meister hatte schon enorme Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Unter größter Kraftanstrengung versuchte ich sie ein wenig zu bewegen. Und zu meiner Überraschung tat sie dies auch. Ich schob weiter und bald war der Spalt groß genug um mich dort hindurchzuquetschen. Als ich im hell erleuchteten Flur stand, schloss ich sie gleich wieder. Spüren konnte ich Santiegos Anwesenheit irgendwo weit unten und ich machte mich auf, die Treppen hinunter zu gehen, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu schnell zu gehen oder mich plötzlich in die Luft erhebend, denn ich nahm an, da ich Sterbliche ,roch', das Santiego Angestellte hatte und jene wollte ich nicht erschrecken. Immer weiter ging ich hinunter, nun war ich schon im Erdgeschoss und noch immer spürte ich Santiegos Anwesenheit irgendwo unter mir; ich suchte energisch nach einem Hinweis ob es einen Weg gäbe nach unten, ob es tatsächlich einen Keller gibt. In der Großküche, die sehr vereinsamt aussah, entdeckte ich eine Falltür vor dem Ofen. Ich versuchte sie zu öffnen und auch sie ging so schwer auf wie die zu unserem Schlafgemach. Vor mir eröffnete sich eine erneute Treppe und abermals begann ich Stufen hinab zu steigen. Innerhalb ein paar Sekunden befand ich mich in einer unterirdischen Katakombe. Starke Verwesungsgerüche brachten mich fast zum Erbrechen. Langsam aber sicher beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass Santiego doch nicht mehr so ehrenhaft war als er vorgab. Trotz meiner ansteigenden Übelkeit ging ich weiter. Nur wenige Fackeln erleuchteten den Gang. Links und rechts neben mir sah ich Verliestüren aus denen dieser abartige Geruch entströmte. Nun mischte sich unter diesen ekelhaften Gestank der Duft von frischem, pulsierenden Blut. Und wie ich es schon vermutete, waren nicht in allen Zellen nur Leichen. Immer weiter ging ich und vernahm leises Gewimmer hinter den Türen. Dann machte dieser grauenhafte Gang eine Biegung nach rechts und da sah ich eine offene Kerkertür und ich spürte Santiegos Anwesenheit so deutlich, dass ich wusste was sich mir für einen Anblick bieten würde, wenn ich hineinschaute.

Er war so trunken vom Blut, dass er wohl deshalb nicht bemerkte, dass ich im Türrahmen stand. In seinen Armen lag ein junger Knabe, nicht älter als sechzehn Jahre, und er hatte immer noch seine Zähne in seinem Hals. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken schien er mich zu bemerken. Er blickte auf, ließ von dem Jungen ab und warf ihn achtlos in die Ecke. Schnell erhob er sich und kam mit Unschuldsmiene auf mich zu. Ich, der ich diese ganze Situation so genoss, dass ich sogar den bestialischen Gestank vergaß, lächelte triumphierend in seine klaren Augen. Mon Dieu, wie sehr erinnerte mich das an die Anfangstage von Pierre und mir. Ach ja, mein von idealen verfolgter Santiego, spielte immer den Gütigen und doch ist er das was er ist, ein blutrünstiger Vampir!

"Wie sachte du doch mit diesem Knaben umgegangen bist und was für eine traumhaft schöne Umgebung für seine letzten Stunden! Jetzt weiß ich was du meinst, als du zu mir sagtest ich wäre zu brutal. Das ist natürlich praktisch, dass du mir nun ein Beispiel zeigst"

"Sei ruhig, ich ..."

"Ich lass mir nicht den Mund verbieten, nicht mehr. Du spieltest dich immer als Wohltäter auf. Aber du bist doch genauso wie ich. Gib es doch zu, du magst es auf die harte Tour. Du findest es belustigend wenn sie sich wehren, die Farbe des Blutes macht dich rasend und nichts ist erregender wenn du am Ende die Schlagader zerfetzt. Mach mir nichts vor, du wolltest aus mir einen zahmen, freundlichen Untoten machen, einen der du nicht geworden bist. Nur um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Nun ja, jetzt musst du damit leben, dass ich ebenfalls wie du ein typisches Wesen der Nacht bin."

"Du verstehst das alles falsch, Armand! Ich bin nicht so. Ich muss es nur tun. Es fällt doch auf, wenn die Menschen sterben, gerade auf dem Lande, dort leben nicht so viele. Mir macht das alles keinen Spaß. Doch wenn ich weiterhin offensichtlich draußen töte, könnte so etwas wie in Florenz passieren. Und darauf bin ich nicht so erpicht."

"Achso, deshalb hältst du die Sterblichen wie Tiere und entsorgst nicht mal ihre Leichen, deshalb labst du dich daran wie sie leiden und außerdem sagtest du gestern Nacht erst, dass du in den vergangenen Jahren jede Nacht zurück nach Florenz geflogen bist um zu schauen, ob ich endlich zurück käme. Da hättest du natürlich nicht ein Opfer aus der Stadt nehmen können. Schon klar. Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen, ich verstehe dich nur allzu gut. Mir geht es doch nicht anders. In einem Punkt tun sie mir leid, die kleinen unwissenden Menschen, im anderen Punkt jedoch, bin ich mir bewusst, ich bin ein Jäger. Ich darf kein Mitleid zeigen, darf sie nicht verschonen, ansonsten muss ich leiden. Man muss sich entscheiden, entweder sie oder ich leide und ich bin zu egoistisch! Ehrlich, ich verstehe dich.

Sieh es einfach ein, dass es so ist. Du brauchst mir nichts vorspielen und es mir verheimlichen. Also lass den Unsinn mit deinen kläglichen Ausreden."

Stille! Santiego antwortete mir nicht auf meine letzte Ausführung, er starrte mich nur an und nach ein paar kurzen Momenten bemerkte ich wie sich seine Augen mit blutigen Tränen füllten. Er kam auf mich zu und wir umarmten uns. Schluchzend dankte er mir für mein Verständnis und erklärte mir, dass er Jahrhunderte lang diesen Trieb, Instinkt unterdrückt hatte. Er hielt es immer noch für barbarisch so mit den Sterblichen umzugehen, doch ist nun das Verlangen danach sich an Schmerzen und Leid zu erfreuen zu groß geworden und er akzeptiere diese Tatsache mit Widerwillen mittlerweile. Ich schämte mich ein wenig. Santiego hatte seinen Instinkt über Jahrhunderte unterdrückt für seine Überzeugung und ich? Tja, ich schaffte dies nicht mal ein halbes Jahrhundert!

Ich offenbarte ihm diese Gedanken natürlich nicht, gerade habe ich es geschafft meinen Meister, meinen Vater zu belehren. Diesen kleinen Triumph wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Im Gegenteil, ich fragte ihn, ob er nicht noch einen schönen ,Happen' für mich hätte. Widerwillig und mit Unbehagen führte er mich zu einer anderen Zelle. Dort lag ein junges, hübsches Mädchen, vielleicht so ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt. Sie war noch nicht lange hier, dazu war sie noch zu stark bei klarem Verstand. Was man denn von ihr wolle und warum sie hier sei, fragte sie. Es schien, als dachte sie, ich wäre aufgrund meiner äußerlichen Jugend, ein menschlicher Knabe und würde ihr nichts böses wollen. Die nutzte ich natürlich um mich ihr ohne Probleme zu nähern. Santiego blieb im Dunkeln vor der Tür stehen und beobachtete mich mit Unbehagen und Faszination. Ich kniete mich vor das Mädchen und fing an mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Meine liebste Fantine," ,Woher kennt er meinen Namen?', "seien sie beruhigt, es ist nichts schlimmes. Mein Vater ist bloß etwas grob bei seinen Einladungen. Er sucht für mich eine Frau, damit ich nicht mehr allein auf diesem riesigen Gut leben muss. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass sie sich gefürchtet haben. Ich hoffe sie können mir und meinem Vater verzeihen."

Mit den letzten Worten streckte ich meine Hand nach ihr aus. Sie begutachtete mich argwöhnisch und rutschte etwas von mir weg. Sie glaubte mir nicht, aber wieso? Bisher hatte ich damit nie Probleme gehabt.

"Sie wollen mich zum Narren halten, Sie sind nicht der Sohn des Hausherren, sie sehen nicht so aus, als hätten sie auch nur den Hauch eines Standes. Verzeihen nun sie, wenn ich etwas unverfroren werde."

"Wie, ich sehe nicht danach aus?" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich was sie meinte. Ich sah an mir herunter und sofort reagierte ich für sie angemessen. Mon Dieu, kein Wunder das sie mir nicht traute, ich war vollkommen entblößt! Ich bedeckte mit meinen Händen mein Organ und begann ihr dies zu erklären.

"Pardon moi, Mademoiselle! Ich vergaß vorhin in lauter Hektik, mich zu bekleiden. Ich schäme mich zutiefst ihnen das zugemutet zu haben. Doch damit sie mir glauben, schauen sie sich mein Haar und meine Haut an, sie werden keinerlei Anzeichen von Arbeit daran finden."

Mit skeptischem Blick erhob sie sich langsam und besah sich behutsam meinen unsterblichen Körper an.

"Perfekt!" flüsterte sie ehrfurchtsvoll. In ihren Gedanken lass ich, dass sie durch diese Beschau durchaus angeregt war. Hitze stieg langsam in ihr auf und das brachte meinen Blutdurst wieder in Wallung. Sie war faszinierend und ich wollte sie schmecken, wollte, dass ihr heißes Blut in mir fließt. Ich erhob mich nun auch und stand in voller Größe und Pracht vor ihr. Sie war etwas kleiner als ich und schaute nun zu mir auf.

,Klare, ganz klare unschuldige blaue Augen' blickten in die meinen. Aufgrund ihrer Gedanken wusste ich, dass sie mir jetzt vollkommen glaubte und sie erzückte der Glauben daran, meine Gemahlin zu werden. In mir kochte es, ich wollte sie, nein, das Blut, nein, sie! Doch dann nahm sie mir die Entscheidung ab. Sie fiel mir überschwänglich in die Arme, presste ihren heißen, lebenden Körper an meinen toten. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, konnte ich ihre Schlagader hervortreten sehen. Da war es vorbei! Ich beugte meinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und ließ langsam und behutsam meine Zähne in ihr warmes Fleisch. Sie merkte kaum etwas, wie leicht waren doch die Lebenden zu täuschen. Sie hielt es für einen besonders intensiven Kuss und gab sich mir vollkommen hin. Ich spürte ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch, ich solle sie nehmen, sie wäre bereit dafür. Langsam, ohne mein Saugen an ihrem Hals zu unterbrechen, öffnete ich mit einer Hand ihr Kleid. Ich streichelte sanft über ihren gesamten Körper. Sie war vollends hilflos und ich war betäubt von ihrem süßen unschuldigen Blut, welches sich Schluck um Schluck durch meinen unsterblichen Körper presste. Noch bevor ich ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllen konnte, merkte ich wie ihr Herz bedrohlich anfing zu flattern. ,Nein, ich will nicht das es aufhört', doch zu spät, jetzt aufhören würde nichts mehr bringen, sie würde trotzdem sterben, jedoch wesentlich langsamer und unter Qualen. Also musste ich es beenden, ihr den letzten wohlschmeckenden süßen Blutstropfen aussaugen. Wie schade, sie war eine der wenigen Menschen, die es nicht verdient hatte zu streben und dabei so verlockend ist.

Zu spät, in jenem diesen Moment hörte ich den letzten Herzschlag und eine letzten leisen Stöhner. Jetzt war sie nur noch eine wunderschöne leere Hülle. Ich ließ sie aus meine Armen gleiten, bedeckte sie mit ihrem Kleid und bedauerte ihren Tod ein wenig. Santiego stand jetzt in der Tür immer noch mit blutgefärbten Tränen in den Augen.

"Mon Dieu, etwas schein ich dir doch beigebracht zu haben. So behutsam hab ich noch nie einen von uns beim Trinken erlebt. Wieso können wir alle das nicht immer so machen? Warum müssen wir einen so brutalen Mörderinstinkt haben?"

"Santiego, Meister, so beruhige dich bitte. Akzeptiere unser Schicksal, das hier war eine Ausnahme, sie war etwas besonderes, daher habe ich mich so zurückgehalten. Solch Menschen findet man nur wenige. Ansonsten bin ich schneller und härter bei der Sache. Erinnere dich bitte, dass ich in den letzten Jahren alles andere als behutsam war." Damit war unser Gespräch beendet und wir gingen nach oben. Santiego hatte noch geschäftliches zu erledigen und flog aus zur Stadt, ich hingegen erkundete das neue Gehöft, machte mich mit dem Haus, den Gärten und den Ställen vertraut.

Die nächsten Jahre über geschah nicht viel, es war fast wie früher, vor Paris, vor unserer Weltreise. Wir waren für uns, malten Bilder, töteten des öfteren zusammen. Natürlich war ich in seiner Gegenwart, netter' zu unseren Opfern, um nicht Santiego wieder zur Gefühlsduselei zu bringen. Jedoch schien ihn das Erlebte im Verließ stärker zu bedrücken als ich ursprünglich annahm. Mir fiel auf, dass er sich schon in meiner Gegenwart etwas beschämt beim Töten gab. Er versuchte immer besonders vorsichtig und umsichtig mit den Sterblichen umzugehen. Er schien immer irgendwie verunsichert, ob er jetzt nicht vielleicht doch zu grob handelte. Ich bemerkte auch, dass das dazu führte, dass er das Bluttrinken nicht mehr genoss. Und als er nach etwa dreizehn Jahren so gut wie gar nicht mehr trank, beschloss ich was dagegen zu tun. Mir kam die Idee, er solle doch seine Natur ausleben, damit er aber keine Reue oder gar Mitgefühl zeigte, schlug ich vor, die Sterblichen zu töten, die es verdient haben. Sprich ich forderte ihn dazu auf, sich an den Mördern, Dieben und Schändern zu vergreifen. Mir schien dies eine gute Lösung zu sein. Denen musste man nichts vorspielen, sie haben keinen sanften Tod verdient. Sie sollten unter Leiden und Qualen sterben. Santiego jedoch fing eine Grundsatzdiskussion mit mir an, das egal wie sich wer verhalte, doch trotzdem ein fühlendes, lebendes Wesen sei und das es nicht an uns ist zu richten, wer den Tod verdiene. Er brachte mich in rage, er solle doch aufhören sich hinter seinem sein zu verstecken. Er müsse töten um zu überleben und jene Individuen hätten es zumindest eher verdient als die braven unschuldigen Menschen. Er solle sich mit der Tatsache abfinden und es doch mal damit versuchen. Etwas widerspenstig und protestierend ließ er sich darauf ein, immer laut erklärend, dass er seine Meinung ja doch nicht ändern würde.

In einer lauen Sommernacht begaben wir uns in die dunklen, dreckigen Gassen von Florenz. Hier trieb sich allerhand Gesindel herum und wir beide, so ausstaffiert wie wir waren, gaben eine gute, einfache potentielle Beute ab. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dann würde unser ,Essen' allein zu uns kommen. Und tatsächlich brauchte es nur ungefähr zehn Minuten als sich unsere Vorspeise näherte.

Es waren zwei Männer von etwa Mitte dreißig mit ungepflegten Bärten. Ihre Kleidung war dreckig und roch nach Armut. Sie glaubten, wie schon von mir vermutet, dass wir uns in diese Gegend verlaufen hatten und dass ich Santiegos kleiner Lover war. Als sie uns ansprachen roch man ihren unangenehmen Atem.

"Werte Herren, haben sie sich nicht ein wenig im Bezirk geirrt?"

"Durchaus nicht!", entgegnete ich ihnen mit einem gierigen Grinsen.

"Armand, bitte, reiß dich zusammen. Das bringt doch nichts!"

"Santiego, du hast es mir versprochen."

"Nun ja, aber ich finde es nicht gut."

"Bitte, mon Cher?"

"Entschuldigung? Aber könnten sie ihre Unterhaltung vielleicht unterbrechen. Das zeigt nicht gerade von Stil."

In diesem Moment zückten die Beiden ihre Dolche und drohten uns damit, sie drängten uns an eine Hauswand. Und in dem Moment als sie uns ihre Dolche an die Kehle legen wollten, schnellten Santiego und ich gleichzeitig vor, entwaffneten sie und drückten nun das Gesindel selber an die Wand.

"Bitte, tut uns nichts! Das war doch nicht so gemeint!"

"Schweigt, Bastarde! Ist mir doch egal, ob ihr es so gemeint habt. Auch Ausreden bringen euch nicht mehr weiter. Ihr werdet sterben müssen, egal was ihr sagt oder tut!"

"Armand, du kannst es ihnen doch nicht einfach so ins Gesicht sagen. Wir tun dies immer heimlich!"

"Wieso nicht, sie haben genügend Leid und Trauer verbreitet, wir stoppen das nur. Wir tun den Sterblichen nur einen Gefallen, außerdem bin ich hungrig."

Mit diesen Worten wandelten sich die Gesichtszüge der Sterblichen kurzzeitig von Angst auf Unverständnis. Sie verstanden nicht was ich mit den letzten Worten meinte. Wie sollten sie auch, so unterbelichtet wie sie waren.

"Aber Armand, du kannst doch nicht..."

"Jetzt hab ich aber die Nase voll, sei doch keine Memme. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du Mitleid mit diesem Pack hast? Wie hast du nur die letzten Jahrhunderte überlebt? Es muss sein und ich habe keine Lust mir dein ständiges Gewimmer anzuhören."

, Wie redet er denn mit ihm, er ist jünger und hat doch keinen Respekt.'

"Ich rede mit ihm so wie ich will und euch Dreckspack geht es sowieso nichts an!"

"Armand, bitte, halt dich zurück, immerhin hab ich dich geschaffen!"

"Ach, halt doch das Maul! Auf einen Meister wie dich kann ich auch verzichten, so eine Memme. Da war Pierre ja angenehmer!"

Klatsch! Santiegos Hand brannte auf meiner Wange. Jetzt war er richtig sauer. Genau das wollte ich erreichen, ihn immer weiter reizen, bis er vor Wut kochte, dann würde er auch schnell und hart handeln bei dem Gesindel. Ich schlug zurück, die beiden Männer beobachteten uns angsterfüllt.

"Verzeihen sie, aber wenn sie erlauben, würden wir sie gerne bei ihrer Debatte allein lassen."

Das war es, genau das wollte ich. Erst Santiego wütend machen und dann sollten die Idioten sich zu Wort melden. Es wirkte auch genauso wie ich es mir vorstellte. Santiego, von Zorn erfüllt, griff mit einem schnellen Zug die Kehle einer der Kreaturen und tat es ihm gleich mit dem Anderen.

"Ihr seid still! Wagt es ja nicht. Ihr seid doch nur Futter für uns!"

Santiego nahm mir die Worte aus dem Munde. Den Banditen blieb der Atem stocken, sie schienen vor Entsetzten zu erstarren, da sie gerade Santiegos Fänge entdeckt hatten. Wir waren nun so dicht bei ihnen, das wir ihren Atem spürten. Santiego wandte seine Augen nicht mehr von seinem Opfer. Er starrte ihn hasserfüllt und blutrünstig an. Und innerhalb ein paar Lidschlägen stürzte er vor und verbiss sich kräftig in seinem Hals. Ohne zu zögern tat ich es ihm nach, um meinem Opfer nicht die Gelegenheit zu geben zu schreien. Wir tranken schnell und in großen Zügen. Heißes verdorbenes Blut ergoss sich in meinen Adern. Der Geschmack erinnerte mich an jenes Blut der Aristokraten in Paris. Auch sie hatten nie ein reines Gewissen. Ich genoss es sichtlich und es bereitete mir enormes Vergnügen ein wenig an der Bissstelle zu reißen und die Wunden zu vergrößern. Ich blickte kurz nach links und sah das Santiego hart mit seinem Opfer zu kämpfen hatte. Der kleine Wicht fuchtelte mit den Armen und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, was meinen Meister nur noch rasender machte. Er suchte seine Hände, fasste sie mit einer von seinen, presste sie an die kalte Hauswand und mit seiner anderen Hand drückte er wieder den Kopf seiner Beute zur Seite. Schlug wieder blitzschnell und brutal seine langen, spitzen Zähne in seinen Hals, riss kurz die Wunden weiter auf und ließ sich das Blut fast in den Rachen spritzen. Ich konzentrierte mich jetzt wieder auf meine Mahlzeit, denn auch sie machte überflüssige Anstalten zu flüchten. Ich riss ihm das stinkende, vor Dreck stehende Hemd vom Leib und bohrte nun meine Zähne in seinen behaarten, verschwitzten Oberkörper. Er zuckte zusammen und es dauerte nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann sackte er langsam in sich zusammen und war schlussendlich tot. Santiego, noch mit seinen Zähnen im Fleisch, stieß seine Leiche plötzlich von sich und riss dabei den halben Hals auf. Wir verschnauften kurz und genossen das Gefühl des frischen Blutes in uns. Ich merkte wie das Blut uns Farbe ins Gesicht trieb. Wir sahen uns stumm an und als ich ihn anlächelte zurück.

Zuletzt verstand Santiego doch, das meine Idee durchaus vertretbar war. Er begriff, warum es auf die Art ohne Reue und Mitleid funktioniert. Wir einigten uns wortlos darauf, in Zukunft nur jene zu töten, die selbst Leid und Tod verbreitet haben. Und mein Meister gedieh wieder. Er nahm wieder regelmäßig Nahrung zu sich und entwickelte mit der Zeit immer mehr Raffinessen um die Opfer zu ihm kommen zu lassen. Er erinnerte mich an meine Anfangszeit, wo ich lernte das Töten eine Kunst und eine Leidenschaft ist. Mit den Jahren verstanden wir uns immer besser, da wir uns immer ähnlicher wurden.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel VII

Ephonie

Das Jahr 1694! Mein hundertjähriges Jubiläum als Untoter. Laut Santiegos Meinung war man, wenn man die ersten Hundert überlebte, als Vampir sicher. Viele verzweifelten vorher und stürzten sich in den Tod. Nun gut, man müsse glauben, dass ich so ne Art Geburtstagsfeier bekommen hätte. Aber leider war dies nicht möglich, wir mussten mal wieder umziehen und diesmal richtig weit weg. Wir zogen in die Neue Welt nach New York! Eine Stadt in der schon damals viele üble Personen ihr Unwesen trieben. Wir kauften uns etwas außerhalb eine Villa ganz im Wild-West-Stil. Und starteten jetzt dort unsere Streifzüge. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir bemerkten, dass schon jemand dieses Revier für sich beanspruchte. Wir spürten stetig die Anwesenheit eines anderen Vampirs. Jedoch kam dieser nie auf uns zu und man spürte auch keine feindlichen Gefühle. Anfangs machten wir uns nichts daraus, wir dachten es wäre ein schüchterner, junger Vampir, der wahrscheinlich ein wenig Angst vor uns hatte. Nach ungefähr zwei Monaten entdeckte ich SIE! Ich war grad im Eilflug in die Stadt gekommen und fand sie zufällig, wie sie in einer Seitengasse einen recht kräftigen Mann erlegte. Sie erschrak plötzlich, da sie erst jetzt mein Dasein bemerkte. Sie ließ ihr Opfer fallen und wollte flüchten, doch sie schien nicht fliegen zu können, denn ich hatte sie schnell eingeholt. Ein paar Straßen weiter erwischte ich sie und stellte sie zur Rede.

„Warum flüchtest du immer vor uns? Wir tun dir nichts. Sag, wer bist du? Ich bin Armand und mein Meister ist Santiego, wir kommen aus Frankreich. Nu sprich doch, ich bin nur neugierig."

Sie war ungeheuer hübsch, sie musste zum Vampir geworden sein als sie etwa 24 war, aber wie lange das schon her war, konnte ich nicht erahnen. Ich unterließ es in ihren Gedanken zu lesen, denn das würde sie spüren und vielleicht noch mehr einschüchtern.

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern und erst recht nicht verängstigt. Ich bin bloß gern für mich allein. Und ich war 25 und das ist jetzt etwa 50 Jahre her, so genau weiß ich es nicht mehr. Mein Name lautet übrigens Ephonie. So, ist nun deine Neugier befriedigt, kann ich gehen?"

Ok, ich verschloss als erstes meine Gedanken vor ihr. ,Ganz schön zickig, das Mädel. Aber, mon Dieu, sie hat was, das macht mich ganz verrückt.'

„Wenn du willst, in Ordnung! Aber können wir uns morgen Nacht treffen? Irgendwie mag ich dich! Darf ich dich wieder sehen?"

„Das wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen, wenn wir in der gleichen Stadt morden!"

Da war sie auch schon weg, ich unterließ es ihr nachzustellen. So aufdringlich mochte ich dann doch nicht sein. Nach einer kurzen Mahlzeit flog ich wieder nach Haus. Ich erzählte Santiego nichts von meiner neuen Bekanntschaft, da er mich gewiss wieder als zu vertrauensselig und naiv bezeichnen würde. Ich legte mich am Morgen in meinen Sarg und freute mich schon auf die kommende Nacht.

Ich erwachte recht früh am Abend. Santiego schlief noch und so kleidete ich mich, hinterließ die Nachricht, dass ich was zu erledigen hätte und machte mich auf Ephonie zu suchen und zu treffen. Es dauerte nicht lange, nach etwa einer Stunde fühlte ich dass sie in der Stadt war. Ich überlegte hin und her. Sollte ich sie aufsuchen oder würde sie zu mir kommen. Etwas Zeit gab ich ihr, ich beschloss noch vorher kurz zu jagen und wenn sie bis dahin nicht kam, würde ich mich auf den Weg zu ihr machen. Es fand sich schnell ein Opfer, ein kleiner Zuhälter, der seine Frauen töten ließ, wenn sie nicht genug Bares eingenommen hatten. Ziemlich schnell lag er dann, jeden Blutstropfen beraubt, hinter einem Müllberg. Und da war es, das Gefühl jemanden den du kennst, der ganz nah bei dir ist. So war es auch! Sie stand plötzlich hinter mir, grinste und kokettierte sich darüber, welch merkwürdiges Opfer ich mir gewählt habe.

„Sag mal, du hast wohl ein Fable für hässliche, stinkende Männer! Erträgst du es nicht, Menschen die hübscher sind als du zu töten? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du den freiwillig erwählt hast. Hat er dich bedroht, oder stehst du auf so ein Dreckszeug?"

„Ah, Ephonie! Schön dich zu sehen. – Nein, er hat mich nicht bedroht. Ich habe es mir bloß zur Aufgabe gemacht die Menschheit von solch Individuen zu befreien. Außerdem schmeckt das Blut nicht übel. Schlechte Menschen scheinen einen sehr wohlschmeckenden Zusatz im Blut zu haben."

2na, da hast du dir ja echt eine Lebensaufgabe an Land gezogen. Solch Gesindel gibt es immer zu hauf. Nun gut, Armand, war doch so, stimmt's? Was willst du von mir, warum bist du so erpicht darauf gewesen mich zu sehen?

„Ich bin einfach nur sehr Kontaktfreudig", trällerte ich mit meinem schönsten Lächeln das ich aufbieten konnte, „nicht so wie mein Meister. Mich gibt es als Untoten schon hundert Jahre und außer dir kenne, ähm, kannte ich nur noch zwei andere Untote."

„Kanntest?"

„Na ja, der eine ist Santiego, der andere war mal ein paar Jahre mein Gefährte, aber er ließ mich nicht ziehen, als ich wollte. Es kam schlussendlich zu einem Kampf und wie du siehst, lebe ich noch!"

„Mmm, das heißt du hast einen der Unsrigen getötet?"

„Ja, ausgetrunken hab ich ihn, irgendwann war er dann leer."

„Mon Dieu, du scheinst ja doch nicht so harmlos zu sein, wie ich annahm. Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte. ..."

„Was dann? Ich bin harmlos! Es war Notwehr, wenn ich ihn nicht getötet hätte, wär ich jetzt Würmerfraß! Er wollte mich ganz für sich, wollte mich nicht gehen lassen. Er folgte mir, als ich mich während einer seiner Blutbäder aus dem Staub gemacht habe. Er drohte mir mit seinem Dolch, ich hatte noch nicht einmal eine Waffe um mich zu wehren. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, ich wollte dies alles nicht!"

„Nun gut, Armand, und was hast du jetzt für ein Interesse an mir?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich einfach nur wissen, was das für ein Untoter ist, der sein Revier nicht verteidigte. Und als ich dich gestern zum ersten Mal sah, war ich ganz fasziniert von dir. – Sag, bist du hier allein, natürlich uns ausgenommen? Und könntest du mir was von dir erzählen, aber nicht hier! Können wir vielleicht in ein Café gehen?"

„Von mir aus. Aber lass uns bitte telepatisch verständigen, nicht das uns einer belauscht. Hier sind die noch sehr Abergläubisch. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, hängen wir demnächst übern Scheiterhaufen!"

Wir suchten uns dann ein kleines, fast leeres lokal und begannen unsere Konversation. Schon wieder musste ich an Pierre denken. Saßen wir doch ebenfalls in einem Café und lernten uns dort auf nonverbale Art kennen. Jedoch, war Ephonie ganz anders. Sie hatte zwar französische Vorfahren, daher der Name, aber geboren wurde sie hier in New England. Mit 16 wurde sie verheiratet und mit 24 war sie Witwe was mehr oder minder ihr eigener Verdienst war. Sie konnte ihren Mann wohl nicht ausstehen. Verprasste sein Geld, ließ ihn an sich ran und schließlich hat sie ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben, so dass er sich ertränkt hat. Sie spielte hervorragend die trauernde und eines abends nach Sonnenuntergang lernte sie auf dem Friedhof einen Mann kennen. Sie verstanden sich prächtig und ziemlich schnell begriff sie, das er kein Sterblicher war. Sie war so erfüllt von dem Verlangen danach ebenso unsterblich zu sein, dass sie auch ihn überwältigte, sich selbst zur Ader ließ und kurz vor dem körperlichen Versagen, ihm die Kehle durchbohrte und sein Blut trank. dies ist jetzt ein halbes Jahrhundert her und bisher hätte sie keine weiteren Vampire in New York gesichtet. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte ich ihr mein bisheriges Schicksal offenbart. Eine Weile sahen wir uns stumm an, dann fingen wir plötzlich an zu kichern und wussten eigentlich nicht recht wieso. Heutzutage würde man sagen Symphatie auf den zweiten Blick. Wir mochten uns. So haben wir beide schon einen der unsrigen ermordet, hatten zuvor ein erbärmliches Leben und waren für Wesen der Nacht noch recht jung. Das verband uns und doch wusste ich nicht recht, wie ich es Santiego erklären sollte.

,Was sollte ich ihm erzählen? Dass nun eine Dritte bei uns lebt? Ich ihn verlasse? Soll ich es ihm überhaupt sagen? Würde er sie nicht ablehnen, gar töten? Oder würde er sie unerwarteter Weise mit offenen Armen empfangen?' Ich wusste es nicht!

,Ich kenn ihn ja nicht so gut wie du, eigentlich ja gar nicht, aber wie wäre es, wenn du die Wahrheit erzählst? Sag ihm du hast mich getroffen und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Du wirst ja dann sehen wie er reagiert. wenn es positiv ist, dann können wir weiter überlegen. Ich könnte ihn ja dann kennen lernen. Und jetzt schon zu euch ziehen ist sowieso zu schnell für mich. Ich fühl mich in meinem Keller wohl.'

,Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Er ist absolut hypersensibel. Als ich ihm das von Pierre erzählt habe, hat er mich als naiv und töricht bezeichnet, weil ich nicht mit Vorsicht gehandelt habe. Bestimmt erzählt er mir dies wieder. Das ich Glück gehabt habe, dass ich nicht getötet worden bin. In der Hinsicht behandelt er mich immer wie ein Kind. – Aber nun gut, sagen muss ich es ihm sowieso mal!'

,Mach das! Vielleicht schaffst du es heute noch. – Treffen wir uns morgen Nacht hier? Wenn du willst können wir zusammen jagen!'

Ich lächelte sie blinzelnd an und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Währenddessen überlegte ich, wie ich Santiego von Ephonie unterrichten könnte.

Zu Hause angekommen hatte ich keine Möglichkeit mehr zu überlegen, wie ich Santiego die Neuigkeit klarmachen konnte, da er vor mir stand und mich anfunkelte.

„Wo warst du? Geschäftliches erledigen, du?! Was hast du schon wieder angestellt? Es wäre nur zu gütig, wenn du mir erzählst was du austüftelst!"

„Austüfteln? Ich tüftle nichts aus! Wenn du nicht immer gleich so extrem überreagieren würdest, würde ich dir auch alles erzählen."

„Was heißt das nun? Du hast was angestellt und traust dich nun nicht es mir zu sagen?"

„Nein, ich will es ja erklären, aber nur wenn du versprichst mich ausreden zu lassen und mich nicht wieder beschimpfst!"

„Na, das muss ja was sein. Aber gut ich verspreche es dir. Wie ich aber im nachhinein darauf reagiere, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Es kostete mich einige Überwindung bis ich ihm von Ephonie und unser Zusammentreffen erzählt habe. Er lauschte ruhig und ohne jede Unterbrechung. Ich offenbarte ihm auch ihr bisheriges Schicksal. Davor hatte ich am meisten Angst, denn ihr Weg zur Unsterblichkeit war ja nun kein besonders freundlicher. Sein Gesicht wurde immer finsterer und mir schwante schon, was ich mir gleich anhören durfte. Ich bereute schon, es ihm gesagt zu haben. Als ich fertig war mit meinen Erläuterungen, schaute ich ihn bittend an, mich nicht anzubrüllen. Er bemerkte dies und seine Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf, jedoch blieb sie weiterhin ernst.

„Ok! – Du hast mich ja gebeten nicht zu brüllen, also werde ich versuchen meine Stimme bedacht ruhig zu halten. Es wird zwar schwierig für mich, aber ich versuche es! – An sich ist der Wunsch nach Gefährten immer recht groß. Auch wenn wir hauptsächlich Einzelgänger sind, so freuen wir uns immer, andere von uns zu treffen. Die oberste Prämisse jedoch ist, immer mit größter Vorsicht an die Unsrigen heranzutreten, denn man kennt nicht ihre Intention. Was jetzt diesen Vorfall anbelangt, so hast du Glück gehabt. Wenn du in den letzten Jahrzehnten aufgepasst hättest, würdest du wissen, dass es New York unter dem Namen erst seit 1664 gibt, als der zweite englisch-holländische Seekrieg ausbrach. Nachdem was sie erzählt hat, kann sie in New York nicht aufgewachsen sein, höchstens in Neu-Amsterdam. Und dem noch nicht genug, sie erzählte dir von ihrer fünfzigjährigen Existenz. Mit 25 verlor sie ihr sterbliches Dasein. Zurückgerechnet musste sie in etwas 1619 geboren worden sein. Ihre Ahnen sollen aus Frankreich sein? Dann müssen es aber ihre Eltern gewesen sein, denn die Insel Manhattan auf die New York erbaut wurde ist erst 1609 entdeckt worden. Also frag ich mich nun, wer nennt seine Eltern Ahnen? Ich denke irgendetwas ist nicht ganz rein an der Dame! Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will? Ich wäre an deiner Stelle sehr vorsichtig bei ihr, nicht das sie vielleicht doch ein krummes Ding ausbrütet. Ebenso bezweifle ich stark, dass sie tatsächlich aus Frankreich stammt. Die Franzosenquote hier in New York ist recht gering, bisher siedeln hauptsächlich die Briten und Holländer hier. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich hier zufällig Franzosen treffen, und dann auch noch beide Wesen der Nacht, ist sehr klein! Eines sage ich dir, irgendwas hat sie vor oder will sie verbergen. Versuche von mir aus dahinter zu kommen, aber sei nicht zu leichtsinnig und bringe sie nie hierher! Solange wie ihr nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen können, darf sie nicht wissen wo unsere Zuflucht ist. Das könnte tödlich für uns enden."

„Du willst mir also nicht verbieten sie weiterhin zu sehen?"

„Warum sollte ich das? Verhindern kann ich es ja eh nicht und bevor du mich vielleicht verlässt ... Außerdem warst du ehrlich zu mir und hast es mir recht schnell erzählt. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich sie auch gern kennen lernen. Wenn wir beide zusammenhalten, wird alles gut gehen. Ab gesehen davon habe ich ein paar mehr Erfahrungen und kann daher wahrscheinlich schneller herausfinden, ob sie lügt und wenn ja weshalb!"

„Geht klar, ich wollte sie dir sowieso vorstellen. Es war auch ihre Idee. Morgen vielleicht schon? Wir wollten uns wieder im Café treffen."

„Nein, lass mal. Lerne du sie erst besser kennen. Ich komme dann später hinzu, wenn es dir nicht ausmacht!"

Wir hörten ein paar Glocken fünf Uhr schlagen und so gingen wir in unser Schlafzimmer, alle Fenster natürlich zu gemauert, und legten uns schlafen.

Am nächsten Abend erwachte ich wieder vor Santiego. Ich hinterließ ihm wieder einen Zettel, diesmal aber mit der Notiz, ich wäre schon los um mich mit Ephonie zu treffen.

Ich wartete in dem Café von letzter Nacht auf sie. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ich erblickte sie durch die Fenster. Ich erhob mich und kam ihr entgegen. Als sie mich sah, fing sie an zu strahlen. Völlig unerwartet umarmte sie mich stürmisch und begrüßte mich freudig.

„Da bist du ja! Na und? Erzähl! Hast du es Santiego gesagt? Was hat er geantwortet, wie hat er reagiert?"

Wir setzten uns an einem kleinen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke des Cafés.

„Ähm ... Ephonie?"

„Ja? Nun erzähl schon!"

„Kannst du dich bitte beruhigen? Du führst dich ja wie ein kleines Kind auf. – Also, ja, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er möchte dich auch in naher Zukunft kennen lernen. Jedoch, nachdem ich ihm alles erklärt hatte, kamen ein paar Ungereimtheiten auf."

„Wie? Was bedeutet das?"

„Na ja, wie soll ich's sagen? Es gibt ein paar Fakten von dir, die nicht ganz überzeugend sind, sogar eher an Unwahrheit grenzen!"

„Aber ..."

„Lass mich bitte ausreden, Ephonie!

Es fällt mir so schon schwer genug. ..."

Ich erzählte ihr was Santiego beanstandet hatte an ihrer Geschichte. Ich ließ nichts aus und musste Ephonie ab und zu mit erhobener Hand signalisieren mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Schnell hatte ich erzählt was Santiego bedenken bereitete. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig, sie nahm mich beiseite und fing nun an zu flüstern. Sie schien traurig und bedrückt und erzählte mir mit einem Kloß in ihrem Hals, dass Santiego recht hatte. Etwa die Hälfte von dem was sie mir gesagt hatte, war falsche gewesen. Das hätte aber auch gewisse Gründe gehabt. Diese konnte sie mir nun nicht mehr verschweigen, da sie fürchtete, ich würde sie dann allein zurücklassen. Sie sei vor fünfzig Jahren verwandelt worden, danach hatte sie so etwas wie eine Amnesie und könne sich nicht erinnern wer sie vorher war. Ihr Schöpfer erzählte ihr diese Version und gab ihr auch den Namen. Sie war vollends ahnungslos und glaubte zunächst daran, was er ihr weismachte. Als sie allerdings bemerkte zu was für einem Geschöpf er sie gemacht hatte, das merkte sie beim Aufkommen des ersten „Durstes", war sie entsetzt und so angewidert, das sie blindlings ein Messer ergriff und ihren Schöpfer tötete. Da war sie als Untote grad ein Tag alt. Mit der Zeit bemerkte sie, dass es nicht stimmen konnte, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Von mal zu mal riefen einige Menschen in ihre Richtung, sie schienen sie zu kennen, jedoch sprachen sie eine Sprache, die sie nicht kannte und auch eindeutig nicht französisch war. Sie fing an zu zweifeln, ob überhaupt etwas wahr war, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Jedoch war sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich an ihr neues „Leben" zu gewöhnen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie tatsächlich in der Lage war zu töten. Und da sie eh allein war, war ihr es auch egal, wie sie eigentlich wirklich hieß, oder woher sie kam.

Ich begriff nicht wieso sie mir das nicht gleich von Anfang an erzählt hatte, es wäre ja nicht so schlimm. Jedoch schien sie sich über jene Situation zu schämen. Und da ich nun eine zweite Version ihres bisherigen Lebens hatte, ließ ich es darauf bewenden, denn es war mir so, als würde sie dies stark mitnehmen. Jedoch konnte ich mir immer noch nicht sicher sein, ob sie mir nun diesmal die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ich beschloss es erst einmal darauf beruhen zu lassen und beendete unsere Unterhaltung mit dem Wunsch jetzt jagen gehen zu wollen. Es schien als ob sie das erleichterte und schenkte mir ein wirklich bezauberndes Lächeln.

Wir schlenderten ein wenig durch die Strassen und versuchten uns zu einigen was für eine Art Opfer wir auswählen sollten. Wählen konnten wir dann schließlich doch nicht, denn während Ephonie und ich noch beim Diskutieren waren, wurden wir von drei Straßendieben überfallen. Wir tauschten kurz Blicke, ließen ein unmerkliches Grinsen über unsere Gesichter huschen und machten uns daran unser zugelaufenes Frühstück zu uns zu nehmen.

Den ersten, wahrscheinlich der Anführer der drei, teilten wir uns und indessen hielten wir mit unserem freien Armen die jeweils anderen fest. Sie waren so naiv, nein, eher unheimlich blöd, sie bemerkten gar nicht was wir taten. Erst als ihr Kumpan tot zusammensank, schien ihnen bewusst zu werden, das ihr Strampeln und Schimpfen nichts brachten. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Angst und ich spürte wieder diese Belustigung. Ich erfreute mich an seinem panischen Zucken und presste ihn nur noch dichter an mich. Ich achtete nicht darauf was Ephonie mit ihrem „Bissen" machte, es war mir auch egal, ich schlug gerade meine Zähne in mein Opfer und spürte wie die ersten, heißen Tropfen aus der Wunde gepumpt wurden. Ich versank im Wonnegefühl des Blutes und erst als der Druck nachließ und ich begann die letzten Tropfen herauszusaugen, bemerkte ich das Ephonie verschwunden war. Ich lag ganz allein auf der Strasse mit einer Leiche und dem letzten Häufchen Elend in meinen Armen. Ich bereitete meinem Opfer ein schnelles Ende und versuchte dann Ephonie zu erspüren. Ich konnte sie in der unmittelbaren Umgebung nicht ausmachen und so erhob ich mich eilends in die Lüfte. Kreisend erweiterte ich das Suchgebiet und erst am Rande der Stadt entdeckte ich sie. Sie war gerade dabei in ein Haus zu gehen, als ich feststellen musste, dass es die Villa von Santiego und mir war. Mit einem Anflug von Zorn stürzte ich mich hinab.

‚Wie kann sie es wagen? Woher kennt sie unseren Unterschlupf?'

Doch gerade als ich an der Türschwelle ankam, sah ich überraschend, wie Santiego sie umarmte. Ihr Opfer lag bewusstlos aber lebend neben den Beiden auf dem Boden. Ich verstand zuerst nichts mehr, doch Ephonies Gedanken erzählten mir, dass er sie gerufen hat und sie dieser Bitte so unverzüglich gefolgt sei, das sie ihr Opfer völlig geistesabwesend mitgenommen hat.

Santiego und Ephonie kannten sich nun und seiner Begrüßungsgeste entnehmend, akzeptierte er sie jetzt auch. Ephonie zog innerhalb der nächsten Nacht mit Sack und Sarg bei uns mit ein. Nach hundert Jahren meiner Existenz waren wir jetzt zu dritt. Und ich lernte, dass Frauen durchaus kompliziert sein können. Doch das verminderte meine Begeisterung für sie nicht im Geringsten, das Gegenteil war eher der Fall! Und, was ich zu der Zeit noch nicht wahrhaben wollte, ich habe mich tatsächlich verliebt!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel VIII

Die Familie wächst

Ephonie bekam ein Zimmer im Keller. Sie bestand darauf, dass sie bisher auch nur unter der Erde schlief und trotz unserer Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, wollte sie zunächst diese Angewohnheit beibehalten. Nach etwa drei Tagen ließ sie einen Interieur Designer kommen und obwohl er sich der Lage des Zimmers wunderte, richtete er ihr Refugium nach griechischem Vorbild ein. Man merkte ihr an, dass ihr das Licht der Sonne ein wenig fehlte und so erstrahlte der Keller in sonnigen Tönen von gelb, orange, terrakotta, blau und natürlich für das griechische Flair auch in weiß! Vor den alten Kellerfenstern hingen hübsche Malereien von Landschaften und auf den zwei weißen Kommoden standen alte Amphoren und Vasen in denen Schnittblumen gebettet waren. Ihr Bett wurde tatsächlich gemauert aus weißem Granit, der Boden war mit Terrakottafliesen ausgelegt. Das Orange und Gelb wurde mit einer Art Wischtechnik an der Decke kombiniert. Ach ja, die Wände! Bis zur Hüfthöhe waren auch sie weiß, allerdings danach oberhalb strahlend blau, wie wohl ein klarer Himmel an einem Sommertag aussehen würde. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie der Tag mit all seinen fröhlichen Farben aussieht. Erst im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert bekam ich die Möglichkeit durch den Farbfilm, die Welt der Sterblichen am Tag in all ihren Facetten zu erleben.

Doch nun wieder zurück zu damals und zu Ephonie. Es stellte sich nach und nach heraus, dass Santiego Ephonie und mich an jenem Abend belauschte, na ja, eher Ephonie, da ich mich kaum verbal geäußert hatte und da bemerkte er, dass sie diesmal die Wahrheit sagte. Etwas anderes machte ihm jedenfalls auch noch sehr neugierig und zwar der Umstand, wie sie zu dem geworden ist, was sie heute ist. Er verhörte, besser gesagt, er versuchte es, sie fast jede Nacht und immer mit dem Ziel, mehr über ihren Schöpfer zu erfahren. Doch sie wiegelte ihn jedes Mal wieder ab und verkroch sich in einer Ecke unseres Gesellschaftsraumes oder, wenn er ihr zu aufdringlich wurde, in ihr Zimmer. Es gab aber auch Zeiten, da führten sie stundenlange Gespräche, was mich jedoch sehr kränkte, da sie dies immer telepatisch taten und sie mich somit immer ausschlossen. Eines Abends allerdings verlor ich meine Geduld. Wir saßen zusammen im Salon und sie hielten schon wieder eines ihrer stummen Unterhaltungen, als ich ihr, ebenfalls stumm, mitteilte, dass ich es nicht für gut heiße und ob ich sie nicht am besten ganz alleine lassen sollte, ich würde mir meinen eigenen Unterschlupf suchen. Mit diesen Worten verließ ich das Haus ruckartig.

Ich flog ein wenig über die Ländereien am Ende der Stadt und ließ mich schließlich auf einem großen Findling am Rande eines kleinen Sees nieder. Während ich die Unendlichkeit der Sterne betrachtete, schwoll meine Wut, wohl eher meine Eifersucht, ein wenig ab und ich begann wieder einmal darüber nachzugrübeln, was an Santiago so besonders war, dass sie mich kaum noch wahrnahm. Tief in Gedanken versunken, lag ich auf dem Felsbrocken mit dem verschwommenen Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, als plötzlich weiche und kalte Lippen die meinigen berührten. Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und fasste jene Person ruckartig an die Gurgel. Als sich mein Blick aufklärte und den ersten Schreck überstanden hatte, erkannte ich diese dreiste Person. Ephonie! Sie kniete über mir „Mon Dieu, war ich so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich es nicht mal bemerkte, dass sich ein Vampir so nah an mich ranschleichen konnte?!"

„Ephonie! Was …?"

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was Ephonie gerade getan hatte.

„Du bist so einfältig, Armand! Es wirkt fast so, als wenn du noch nie Erfahrungen mit Frauen gesammelt hast!"

„Hab ich auch nicht!"

„Ups, das war jetzt zu übereilt!"

„Ich meine, abgesehen von den Huren und den weiblichen Opfern! Aber du hast insofern recht, dass ich Frauen an sich nicht kenne und du machst mich sowieso ganz konfus!"

„Ich? Was bitte hab ich getan, was dich irritieren könnte?!"

„Zum Beispiel die stundenlangen Gespräche mit Santiego! Du hast doch Interesse an ihm, oder etwa nicht?"

„Mon Dieu, du bist aber kleinlich! Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich mich mit Santiego unterhalten habe? Seit wann kannst du Santiegos Gedanken lesen und wann hast du es mal geschafft gegen meinen Willen die meinen zu lesen?"

„Na, du gibst es ja gerade zu! Wenn dem nicht so wäre, dann hättest du mich nicht gefragt, ob ich eure Gedanken überhaupt lesen könnte. Und was habt ihr dann stattdessen getan, wenn dem nicht so ist? Euch stundenlang nur angeschwiegen?"

Sie fuhr mir plötzlich mit ihren Fingern durch meine Haare.

„Weißt du, Armand, wenn du so vor Eifersucht …"

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"

„… wenn du so vor Eifersucht platzt, dann bist du richtig süß! – Selbst wenn dem so wäre, so habe ich Santiego jedoch bisher noch nie geküsst!"

Daraufhin küsste sie mich noch einmal, doch diesmal erwiderte ich ihren Kuss. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und presste somit ihre vollen Brüste an mich, die fast aus ihrem Dekolteé rutschten. Sie roch so süß und ihre Haut war so weich, dass sie mich wahnsinnig machte. Ich wollte ihr am liebsten in diesem Moment die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie nehmen. Dich ich wollte es langsam angehen, wollte nichts überstürzen, da sie mir ja in der letzten Zeit so ans Herz gewachsen ist. Ich riss mich also zusammen und wir beließen es beim Küssen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten ließen wir voneinander ab und ich wünschte mir von ihr, doch noch eine genauere Aussprache.

„Aber Ephonie, warum hast du mich denn so oft ignoriert und über was hast du denn immer mit Santiego geredet?"

„Armand, du kennst die Frauen wirklich nicht! Wir wollen umworben werden. Und mit Santiego hab ich mich größtenteils über dich unterhalten. Ich wusste doch nichts über dich, und dich direkt fragen, hätte dich doch gleich auf die Spur gebracht, dass ich was für dich empfinde! Unter anderem wusste ich doch nicht, wie genau das Verhältnis zwischen dir und Santiego ist. Immerhin teilt ihr euch ein Zimmer!"

„Aber Ephonie, warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt? – Das Santiego und ich uns das Zimmer teilen, war schon so, als ich noch sterblich war. Ja, wir lieben uns, doch seit meinem Eintritt in die Dunkelheit, hat er nie wieder sterbliche Gelüste geäußert. Das mit dir wäre was ganz anderes. Irgendwie liebe ich dich auf sterbliche Art! Ich würde nie von dir kosten wollen, ich brauche deine Nähe, deine Zuneigung und doch, ja, auch sterbliche, körperliche Berührungen. Santiego ist, glaub ich, schon zu lange untot, um noch genau zu erahnen, was sterbliche Liebe ist!"

„Unterstell ihm nicht Dinge, von denen du nicht genau weißt, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprechen! Weißt du, was er mir stumm mitteilte? Er sehnt sich nach dir, er braucht dich und zwar viel mehr als du erahnst! Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie immens er die Nähe zu dir vermisst? Er meinte, seit du aus Paris zurückkamst, seiest du noch abwesender zu ihm geworden und viel kühler!"

„Was hat er dir denn noch erzählt?" Langsam ärgerte mich Santiegos Redseeligkeit! „Gibt es überhaupt noch was, was du nicht weißt, von mir?"

„Aber Armand, er denkt das Erlebnis mit Pierre war so einschneidend, dass du ihm deswegen nicht mehr so intensiv in dein Leben einbeziehst!"

„Ach, Blödsinn! Ich bin bloß älter geworden und nable mich langsam von meinem ´Vater ab! Mehr ist es nicht! Auch, wenn wir äußerlich nicht älter zu werden scheinen, so ist doch der Geist entwicklungsfähig und erweitert sich mit der Zeit. Man merkt ihm einfach an, dass er alt ist und ich bin auch keine 19 Jahre mehr alt. Hundert Jahre können jedes Wesen, ob sterblich oder nicht, verändern!"

„Na klar, es wird ja auch kein Sterblicher hundert!" Entgegnete sie mit einem trockenen Lachen.

„Ephonie, verspotte mich nicht! Ich meine das metaphorisch und ich habe auch nicht speziell von Menschen gesprochen! Jedes Individuum entwickelt sich mit der Zeit. Santiego ist für mich mein Vater, Meister, Schöpfer, jedoch ist er nicht mehr der Mann, mit dem ich ewig zusammenbleiben möchte. Ich liebe ihn weiterhin, ohne Frage, andernfalls ist die Art Liebe anders. Respekt, Hochachtung, bedingungslose Treue, das sind die Gefühle, die ich ihm gegenüber hege, aber keine körperliche Liebe mehr!"

Ephonie sah mich mit leicht verschwommenen Augen an, es rollten ihr ein paar Blutstränen über ihre zarten Wangen und ich strich sie vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern weg.

„Ich wusste nicht" schluchzte sie gerührt, „wie sehr du an ihm hängst, aber ich verstehe dich! Bei mir entwickelt sich auch jene Gefühlslage ihm gegenüber! Doch dich, Armand, dich liebe ich mit jeder übernatürlicher Faser meines Körpers. Ein Dasein ohne dich zu fristen, wäre eine unermessliche Qual für mich. Ohne dich sähe ich keinen Sinn in meinem Bestehen!"

Sie fiel mir schluchzend in die Arme und flüsterte mir dabei „Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr. Daraufhin nahm ich sie auf meine Arme und flog sanft mit ihr zurück in die Villa.

Dort angekommen empfing uns auch schon Santiego an der Eingangstür. Er lächelte zufrieden und wissend und ließ mich mit Ephonie auf den Armen ohne ein Wort ein. Ich brachte sie hinunter in ihr Zimmer, doch als ich sie auf ihr Schlafgemach gelegt hatte und mich entfernen wollte, ergriff sie meine Hand und zog mich zu ihr auf das Bett. Ich strich ihr mit meinen Fingern über ihr zartes Gesicht, sie umfing mich daraufhin mit ihren Armen und begann wieder damit mich zu küssen. Von ihrem Duft betört, ließ ich meine Hände an ihrem rücken entlang laufen und löste nach und nach die Verschnürung ihres Korsetts. Als jenes dann von ihrem traumhaften Körper abglitt, wippten ihre vollen und üppigen Brüste ein wenig nach unten. Sie ließ alles geschehen und so konnte ich sie Stück für Stück ihrer restlichen Kleidung entledigen. Da lag sie nun vor mir, so wie die Natur sie geschaffen hatte. Lange, schlanke Beine, ihr Busen lag sanft auf ihrem grazilen Oberkörper und was ich bisher noch nie gesehen hatte, heute aber sehr modern ist, ihr Liebesnest war vollkommen glatt rasiert und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass auch ihre Beine und Achseln komplett enthaart waren. Nun ja, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihrer Hüfte wenden. Ich war total fasziniert davon, ganz sachte spreizte ich ihre Beine auseinander und konnte nun in einer bisher noch nie gesehenen Genauigkeit all jene Orte erblicken, die mir bisher verborgen waren. Mit einer wachsenden Neugier eines Kindes, näherte ich diesem Ort der Glückseeligkeit. Selbst ihre Schamlippen waren wohlgeformt, dick und füllig und was sich darunter befand lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen. Voller Spannung ließ ich vorsichtig meine Finger, bei ihrem Bauchnabel beginnend, zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern. Ephonie zuckte zusammen und ließ schlussendlich einen meiner Finger auf ihre Scheidenöffnung tippen. Sie biss sich mittlerweile auf die Unterlippe und krallte sich mit den Fingern in der Matratze fest.

Ich wollte sie schmecken, roch den süßen Duft, der von dieser in der Zwischenzeit heiß und feucht gewordenen Grotte. Langsam neigte ich mich hinunter und ließ meine Zunge in kreisenden Bewegungen hinübergleiten, umspielte ihre Klitoris und meine Zungenspitze suchte den Weg in ihre fordernde Öffnung. Sie war kaum noch zu halten und so kombinierte ich meine Handlung. Ich knabberte leicht an den Lippen und führte dabei sanft zwei Finger ein. Leider brachte dies die ganze Aktion durcheinander, denn Ephonie riss mich plötzlich mit einem Kraftaufgebot zu ihr hoch. Sie zerfetzte begierig mein Hemd und zerfledderte meine Hose. Mein Gehöft war natürlich schon zu voller Größe erwacht. Sie krallte sich mit voller Wucht in meinen Rücken, drückte mir ihre Fingernägel ins Fleisch bis ich blutete. Ich staunte über ihre Kraft, denn für so stark hätte ich sie nicht gehalten. Mit ganzer Kraft wies sie mir den Weg; sie wollte kein Vorspiel mehr, sie lechzte nach reinem, leidenschaftlichen, harten Sex. Bisher kannte ich sie nur als das hübsche, unschuldige Mädchen, jedoch lag da nun unter mir eine erregende Frau, die genau weiß, was sie will.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck presste sie mein bestes Teil in ihren so erschreckend engen Schritt. Über eines habe ich mich in diesem Moment am meisten gefreut, dass Bluttrinker keinen Samen mehr ausstoßen können, denn wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, so hätte ich Ephonie nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Es hat mich vollkommen umgehauen, natürlich hatte ich schon mit vielen Frauen geschlafen, allerdings waren diese immer sterblich und es diente meist nur dazu ihnen einen schönen Eintritt ins Jenseits zu geben. Aber dies hier war etwas ganz anderes, ich schien tatsächlich zu lieben und es war genauso wie bei mir übernatürliches Fleisch. Sie beherrschte sämtliche aller Muskeln und so trieb sie mich zum Wahnsinn. Je enger sie sich machte, desto brutaler stieß ich zu, daraufhin zerkratzte sie mir den Rücken jedes Mal aufs neue. Zwar schlossen sich die Wunden unmittelbar danach, aber Blut verlor ich trotzdem und ich machte mir zwischenzeitlich Sorgen, ob ich nicht zuviel davon verlieren würde. Im großen und ganzen lief es recht wild und laut, dass Santiego nicht nach uns geschaut hatte, war entweder Zufall oder Absicht. Ich nahm an, dass er uns nicht stören wollte, obwohl ich der Meinung war, er hätte ganz gerne mitmachen wollen.

Erst am nächsten Abend bekamen wir ihn wieder zu Gesicht. Er lächelte und verschmitzte zu und so war ich dann auch beruhigt, denn ich hatte die Befürchtung, er könne es ja doch persönlich genommen haben, dass ich zum ersten Mal nicht bei ihm genächtigt habe. Ephonie war ein wenig peinlich berührt, da ihr wohl vorher nicht so bewusst war, dass Santiego uns natürlich gehört hatte. Klar waren unsere Kammern wie einzelne kleine Festungen, aber sie hatte wahrscheinlich nicht daran gedacht, dass unser Gehör wesentlich leistungsfähiger ist, als das von Sterblichen. Abgesehen davon, konnte Santiego immer noch bei ihr Gedanken lesen und ich bezweifle stark, dass sie während unseres Aktes daran gedacht hatte ihren Kopf zu verschließen. Sie brauchte eine Zeitlang bis sie Santiego in die Augen schauen konnte, denn er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen in kürzester Zeit mehrere Spitzen zu äußern. Sprüche in der Richtung, dass wir wohl demnächst neues Mobiliar bräuchten, ob wohl Halsbonbons bei Unsterblichen wirken würden und ob wir uns nicht noch mal hinlegen wollten um uns vollständig regenerieren zu können. Ich kannte Ephonie von der Seite noch gar nicht, bisher hat sie sich immer tollkühn und schlagfertig uns gegenüber verhalten, dass sie wegen so einer natürlichen Sache, wie den Beischlaf, so beschämt sein würde, verwunderte mich doch ein wenig. Zum Glück hatten Santiego und ich uns in der Zeit unseres Zusammenlebens, angewöhnt mit Mimik uns gegenseitig Botschaften zukommen zu lassen (sehr nützlich beim Beutefang, wenn man sich noch nicht offenbaren möchte). Ich vermittelte somit Santiego, dass er sich etwas zurücknehmen sollte (schon schade, das Telepathie nicht zwischen uns funktionierte) und er befolgte dies dann auch. Erstaunlich, da ja ich nun mal der Jüngere war und sich Ältere selten was sagen lassen.

In den folgenden Tagen verweilte ich des öfteren bei Ephonie im Keller. Langsam schien sie zu begreifen, dass wir es in keinster Weise für beschämend finden, wenn jemand anderes intimes von mir z. B. weiß oder sieht. Erst nach zwei Monaten wagte ich den Schritt sie darauf anzusprechen, dass wir ja zu dritt seien und was uns davon abhielte auch gemeinsam den Tag zu überdauern. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen wie sie reagierte, nur soviel sei gesagt, es dauerte weitere zwei Monate, bis sie diesem Vorschlag zustimmte. Jedoch wollte sie sich zuerst mit Santiego allein unterhalten um wohl einige Dinge mit ihm abklären.

Was genau sie besprachen, weiß ich bis heute noch nicht, allerdings stimmte sie danach zu, zuerst auf Probe, sich mit uns ein Gemach zu teilen. Der erste Tag war sehr ungewöhnlich. Für mich war es eine äußerst fremde Situation mit zwei anderen in einem Bett zu schlafen, doch am ungewöhnlichsten war es, mich zwischen die beiden Wesen niederzulegen, die ich über alles liebte. An wen sollte man sich kuscheln, mit wem bis zum unweigerlichen Vampirschlaf sollte man sich küssen? Es war für mich wirklich eine enorme Veränderung in meinem bisherigen Dasein. Am nächsten Abend wachte ich wieder, wie so oft, als erster auf. Zu meiner Linken lag Santiego in meinem Arm; zu meiner Rechten Ephonie mit ihrem Kopf auf meinem Bauch.

Ich lächelte!

War ich je so glücklich und zufrieden seit meiner Geburt?

Mein Glück war perfekt und für mich gab es keinerlei Anzeichen, das sich jene Situation je ändern könnte. Doch weit gefehlt, natürlich kann eine solche Konstellation über Jahrhunderte nicht gut gehen. Und wenn unverhoffte Faktoren plötzlich auftreten, ist man sowieso machtlos. Zweiundzwanzig Jahre lang lebten wir ungestört, nur kleinere Unstimmigkeiten störten ab und zu unsere Dreisamkeit. 1717, im Sommer, jedoch, brach für mich eine Katastrophe aus. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, das mich meine Vergangenheit so vehement und zerstörerisch einholen kann. Es gab zwar in den letzten drei, vier Jahren vermehrt Streitereien, aber ich war so bemüht den Frieden zwischen uns zu bewahren, dass ich die Gefahr von der Außenwelt nicht wahr nahm, ich erkannte die Zeichen nicht. Dabei waren sie deutlich und alarmierend. Wenn ich mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gewandelt wäre, hätte ich das Fiasko abwenden können. Doch verblendet wie ich war, überzeugte ich sogar Santiego und Ephonie davon, dass alles nur harmlos sei. Selbst sie bemerkten die Veränderungen. Ich kann mit nicht verzeihen, bis heute nicht. Das war meine größte Sünde meines gesamten Daseins. Ich bewegte mich in einer Traumwelt meiner selbst.


End file.
